


Before You

by Kca1516



Series: Mafia/abo Stony [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Character Death, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Possessive Behavior, Smut, omega!Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: This is going to be a prequel to my original story (For you) in which Steve and Tony meet for the first time and get together, no you don’t have to read this to read the first story or vice versaI never thought I’d actually be making this but hey, here we are, hope you enjoy and forgive me for all my spelling mistakes<3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS NEEDS MORE EDITING I KNOW IM SORRY DONT HATE ME  
(Its gonna happen i just got too excited to not post)
> 
> So the actually summary of this story goes as follows: Steve and the the avengers want to kill howard stark bc he tried to steal from them, during the raid steve finds tony who also wants to kill howard bc he was an abusive father and kept tony locked away for many years, steve and tony end up working together to kill howard and along the way find out that they’re mates and lots of sex happens...this was an excuse to write sex but somehow plot got involved...how rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: 12/12/19

The Captain’s footsteps echoed across the marble floor as he parted the sea of prone bodies that littered the hallway. 

Red lights flashed from the ceiling in warning. 

There was an intruder in the house.

The Captain smirked and fired off a single shot. Glass flew as the bullet shattered the light and plunged him further into darkness. 

Yes, yes there was.

The soles of his shoes squelched with each bloody footstep he took and he inhaled the fumes of stale fear and pain from dead guards around him. They thought they could protect the man in the center of all of this.

They could not, Steve made sure of that.

The Captain came to a leisure halt at the sight of a closed door. 

“Hiding are we?” He said before kicking through the obstacle with one vigorous blow. It gave way with a resounding bang. 

Immediately shrieks rose up from the people inside, a group of them all huddled in the corner of what could only be the helps quarters. There was barely any thought put into keeping it presentable compared to all the other rooms Steve had been in. 

Men, women, and even some children looked at him with fear in their eyes, even as he lowered his gun. 

This was not where he would find Howard Stark.

“Do you know how to get out of here?” He asked gruffly. The woman holding the child behind her hesitantly nodded.

“Then get out, quick,” The Captain ordered, holding the door open for them. Relief flooded their scents as the people clambered past him, luckily going the opposite direction from where Howard’s rotting soldiers lay. 

Good, Steve had no qualms with the innocent.

The alpha had been informed before the raid started that Howard Stark did actually run a clean business, and there would be a number of people with no connection to his underground ring that would still be lingering around at this late hour. Steve always made sure to let the innocent employees go, he wasn’t a monster. He merely followed through with his promises.

And he had promised Howard Stark that he would ruin him.

Steve closed the door as the last of the workers fled and continued down the winding hallway. But it wasn’t long before he stopped again.

This time for an unrelated motive.

The alpha’s head perked up and, on instinct, he inhaled deeply. There was an underlying scent ingrained in this part of the building that Steve couldn't help but take notice of. 

Something spicy, yet sweet and overall intoxicating. He found it odd that it was so strong in this section of the mansion, yet missing entirely from the other rooms. 

However, the more Steve inhaled the more of the story he was able to uncover. Beneath the main scent lay something thicker, something reminiscent of an omega in heat. But it was at least a month old by now which was odd. Normally unmated omega’s didn’t like to have their heats in the same place they lived on a day to day bases. Their own lingering scent was overpowering without a mate to balance it out.

Steve caught himself growling at the idea of this imaginary mate taking the omega.

But the possessive thought faded in intensity as Steve took another intrinsic inhale. The more the scent became ingrained in his mind the easier it was to pick it up among other, invading odors. Underneath the heat, the scent dipped and changed and grew almost too intense, something that was common with teenagers. Steve found even further under that the calming scent of a baby, though there was only a whisper of it left.

The omega hadn’t left the mansion in years, if not ever. 

Steve took a step forward, almost without his bodies permission. The Captain was being yanked closer to whoever was the cause for the heady scent. 

_ Mine _ , the word bounced in his head with distinct clarity. 

Steve had half a mind to abandon his real mission in order to follow wherever the scent led him.

But the rhythmic pounding of sprinting feet perked his ears. 

Steve was snapped out of the spell he was caught up in, and forced the scent to the back of his mind.

He had a job to do, and that consisted solely of hunting the man who thought it wise to betray him.

Steve strode down unfamiliar pathways as he let the resonating beat guide him to where he wanted to go.

Though his gait was one with purpose, Steve was in no rush, a man was going to die tonight one way or another.

The Captain intertwined his fingers around the gun in his hand as he came to the first closed door he encountered. This was where the sound of footsteps had ended, and if he looked for it, the smell of fear, of alpha, was stronger here. Soon enough fear would also be accompanied by the smell of decay and death. Steve would see to it.

He turned the handle only to find it locked. The Captain felt a rush of adrenaline. 

If he hadn't been sure before, he was now. Someone was behind that door, someone who was trying their hardest to keep him out.

If they thought a lock was enough to do the trick then they deserved what they had coming. 

Yet again, Howard had been arrogant enough to cross Steve in the first place so he shouldn’t have been too surprised. 

Steve backed away from the door and raised his gun. The promise of bloodshed sung through his veins, a sinister leer splintered his face, and his unnerving blue eyes were filled with the promise of a debt to be repaid.

It was time.

Steve shot at the door handle before kicking it open and waltzing in, gun cocked and ready.

The room inside was plunged completely in darkness save for a wall of windows that illuminated the alpha’s surroundings in cold moonlight. 

Taking in what he could see, Steve knew the room hadn’t been used in ages. Mildewed sheets covered the furniture, and specks of dust floated through the air. What looked to be a bed took up most of the space, while what could only be a chair was perched by its lonesome at the windows. 

A scene flashed briefly through Steve’s mind of a woman sitting in that long abandoned chair, a favorite book splayed open on her lap though she had been distracted from reading it. She was too busy counting the constellations outside, wishing for a world she was barred from forever.

The scene was gone as easily as it had come, but the echo of longing remained. 

Natasha had informed Steve of Howard Stark’s past. How he had found his mate at a young age and married soon after. They had loved each other dearly, but Howard grew paranoid with the need to keep his omega all to himself. A year after their marriage he forbade her from leaving the house entirely. 

It had led to many an argument, up until their son was born. 

Everything changed, but not for the better.

Howard would come to use his own child as leverage to keep Maria Stark inside, threatening abuse on the young boy if Maria didn’t obey. From what Natasha could find, Maria soon grew depressed and died when her son was at the age of nine, still craving her freedom. It was rumored that the boy ran away from his father not five years later and he hadn’t been seen since. 

However, Maria’s ghost still haunted the building, continuing to look for her missing son and a way out.

A truly chilling tale that Steve doubted was one hundred percent true. But he was certain that this room had been Maria Stark’s.

It was fitting that her husband die in it.

“Come out, Howard,” Steve said to the man he knew was there. The alpha moved calculatedly across the woodwork, trying to catch a glimpse of the man he knew was no doubt shaking in a corner.

Something in Steve slotted into place when he caught sight of the heel of a shoe, barely concealed behind a Victorian styled closet.

“You knew this was coming,” Steve spoke, not acknowledging that he had found Howard out, “It was your decision to take from us, steal from us, lie to us. You knew full well who we were. You knew this would be the outcome, and you damned all of your people anyway. Your soldiers, your henchman, your colleagues, anyone who tried to protect you. Dead. This is the hell you rained down upon them, and now it’s your turn.”

Steve came to a halt, and for a blissful moment the room was quiet. 

Maria Stark turned the page in her book.

“Come out from behind the closet you coward.”

Steve shot a round into the wood furniture, and it fractured with a resonating crack.

Howard dove out from his hiding place and scrambled to his feet so he could get to the exit. But Steve shot another round a centimeter from his head and the man froze. Face pale, chest heaving, palms sweaty, the alpha fell to his knees with his hands behind his head. Steve looked down upon the man who had once been part of an empire, now reduced to a quivering mess. 

Then again, most men did when faced with death incarnate.

Howard's hair was grey and thinning, while heavy bags hung under his eyes, and his normally pressed and polished clothes were wrinkled and stained like he hadn't changed in days. Probably hadn't slept in days either. Satisfaction curled in Steve’s gut. 

“Please..” the old bastard snivelled, “Rogers, I’ll give you anything you want, I’ll-”

“Really?” Steve said stalking closer to the man on the ground, “begging so early in the game, Mr. Stark, I expected more from you. Well, no I really didn't you slimy bastard. Still, it’s too late to try and bargain for your life. We gave you the terms, and you agreed to abide by them. You lied. Now is when you brace yourself for the fallout.”

Stark whimpered, and Steve wouldn’t deny the gratification swimming in his veins. The mighty alpha of Stark Industries had fallen to the feet of a criminal. What a delicious story that would never be told.

“No amount of praying will save you now,” Steve promised, and raised his gun.

But he was held back from shooting.

The scent, the one that sparked fire throughout his veins. The one that smelled sweet, mixed with enough spice that Steve could feel it heat the back of his throat. He breathed in heavily hoping to commit the scent to memory. 

“Put the gun down, he’s not yours to kill.”

Anticipation erupted in Steve’s chest, even as the sharp tip of a knife dug into his side. He chanced a glance down to see the polished blade held steady in a delicate fist. Whoever was behind him was comfortable with a weapon, whoever was behind him had a voice sharp and intriguing, whoever was behind him had piqued his curiosity. 

A pleasant tingling drifted along Steve’s skin, the scent grew stronger the closer his assailant traveled to him.

Whoever was behind him was the goddamn omega from the hall, and wasn’t that interesting news.

The alpha in him roared to pin the omega down and make him beg, knowing it would be easy. 

The logical side of Steve’s brain was more then disgusted with the thought. Many of Steve’s equals were omega’s and more than capable of taking him down. The alpha had never before thought anything of it when his opponent was of the other gender. But this time something was different.

“I said put it down,” the voice growled again, a thing that sent a thrill trailing down Steve’s spine. 

“And you’re going to make me?” Steve asked, unfazed. He could practically feel the omega’s frustration from behind him. Though he was pulled out of his haze when the omega forced the blade deeper into his side, nicking his skin with enough pressure to draw blood. 

“I wonder what it’s like, thinking I can’t,” the voice said as Steve hissed, the sound turning to a low growl simmering in the bottom of his gut. 

The alpha didn’t fail to pick up the shiver that flowed from the omega through the knife before the grip turned steady once more.

Steve should have been beside himself that someone had the audacity to try and hurt him. But all this encounter succeeded in doing was making him more curious then he was before. It was enough incentive that Steve’s next move was obvious.

The alpha made eye contact with the shivering form of Howard Stark at his feet. Though the man’s wide, fearful eyes were no longer on Steve but the figure behind him.

Again questions flooded Steve’s thoughts. Who was this omega, and why was he the one Howard was afraid of?

Deciding the only way to get answers was to play the game, the alpha tossed his weapon across the floor where it cut a pathway through the dust.

“If a fight’s what you want, omega, I’ll gladly comply.”

Before the omega could get the upper hand, Steve plucked the knife he kept hidden in the pocket of his pant leg out, spun around, and lunged.

An easy move to dodge, and Steve was pleased to find his opponent thought so, too.

The omega was fast, and he ducked out of the way of Steve’s flying arm easily. If the alpha was really trying to hurt him, he would have only managed a slight haircut. 

Steve rebalanced himself as he waited for the omega to make the next move, in no hurry to end this introduction.

But the omega had slunk into the shadows to hide himself, no doubt analyzing Steve and the best way to take him down. 

The darkness of the room lended itself to the omega’s play, and Steve could only catch quick glimpses of the man before he was enveloped by the dark once more. A faint wisp of hair, gone in a second, the slender fingers of a hand that Steve didn’t doubt was able to cause great damage, vanished, the outline of a face, a figment of Steve’s imagination.

In ways the alpha hadn’t prepared for, the omega was a challenge. But Steve was never one to shy away from such a provocation. Least of all one like this.

“Hiding so soon,” Steve taunted, “I was hoping for more.”

The alpha had hoped the slight would be enough to bring the omega out into the open, but he was once again caught by surprise.

To Steve’s delight, a chuckle bounced off the walls. The omega’s footsteps sounded as he circled Steve, making sure to stay out of his sight at all times. Not that it mattered. Steve followed the sound intently enough to know he had eyes on the creature hunting him even if he couldn’t see him.

“If you’ve come to the conclusion that I was trying to give you hope, you are sorely mistaken and definitely underestimating my capabilities,” the omega said, though playfulness melded with his words. Steve was addicted; a pleased growl rumbled in his chest.

“I had no intention of underestimating you,” Steve said, eager to hear more of the omega’s voice, “But if you plan on hiding in the dark I don’t see how you could live up to the bar with which you’ve set yourself at.”

The creaking off the floor as the omega slunk around the room halted, a huff of disbelief escaped into the air. Steve settled into the knowledge that a good fight was about to take place. 

He’d caught him. Steve had sufficiently won the omega’s attention. Pride surged through him, satisfying the primal urge that longed for the omega’s approval. He didn’t think to ponder as to why that was; his main goal was getting his challenger into the light where Steve could finally see him.

The moment of tense silence was broken as the omega viciously scraped the wall with his knife, no doubt leaving a streak that looked much like that of a clawmark.

“Not hiding, alpha, merely... _ observing _ ,” the word was purred in such a way that set Steve’s nerve endings alight, the suspense rising until it overflowed. 

The last word was barely out of the omega’s mouth before he flung himself towards Steve, weapon swinging fast enough that it blurred.

_ Yes _ , a voice in the alpha sung as he met the omega’s strike head on, catching the little thing off guard with the amount of strength he put into the defensive maneuver. Steve had only showcased a portion of what his true strength was, could be, and he had intentionally screwed the omega’s calculations. Though even now Steve didn’t use his full strength, hesitant to truly harm the creature in front of him.

As it was, his partner did not have the same reservations and his next thrust was aimed for Steve’s heart.

But Steve wasn’t thrown off guard.

The omega realized his mistake too late. He lunged too far forward and Steve was able to grab his wrist.

For the first time that night deep brown eyes met those of ice blue, but Steve didn’t linger as long as he wanted to. 

The alpha twisted the omega’s wrist so that his weapon went flying out of his hand and skidded out of reach. Steve let the creature wriggle out of his hold and he scrambled backward in fear of the next strike that Steve had no plans on delivering. With a slight indication of his head Steve waited for the omega to grab his weapon.

The omega narrowed his eyes at Steve but didn’t let the moment go to waste as he hastened to find his lost dagger. 

Steve wouldn’t have minded if he took his time. The brief intermission was enough for the alpha to study the features of the beautiful omega he was fighting. And beautiful truly was the word. The cut of the omega’s jaw was almost as sharp as his words, and his eyes glowed with a fire that Steve would willingly let burn him up. The omega’s body was sinful, his luscious shape just petite enough to make his quick movements almost unparalleled as he struck and dodged with ease. His lips...Steve caught himself before that line of thinking went too far. He was already confused by the lack of self-restraint he had over himself as soon as this omega had confronted him. Steve had no plans of losing all control entirely.

The omega finally emerged from the shadows with a scowl on his face.

“You’re going easy on me,” he snapped at Steve who didn’t feel a shred of remorse.

“Yes,” Steve didn't bother lying to the omega whose face went red. Annoyance caused the omega to act carelessly and he marched up to Steve until his dagger covered the alpha’s throat.

Steve found himself pushing into the blade to get closer to the omega whose nose was almost skimming his own.

“Don’t,” the omega said, though there was no real anger behind the demand. 

The pair hung in each others space for what felt like an infinite amount of time, Steve found himself purring with satisfaction when the omega’s eyes drifted down his face to land on his lips. The omega’s scent spiked. The things Steve wanted to do to him in that moment…

But the moment was over as soon as it began. Steve dropped his knife in favor of grabbing the unguarded omega around the torso. The alpha proceeded to haul the omega over his shoulder before putting him down on the floor. 

Steve then scooped back up his own knife and held it against the omega’s neck, whose breath was heavy as if something else entirely was about to take place instead of this weird dance they had partaken in.

“No,” Steve answered him, already obsessed with the red flush that bloomed on the omega’s cheeks, “and now that I’ve won, I have a man to kill. So stay down.”

Half of him said it to assert his win over the omega, but there was a part of him that wanted the omega out of harm's way.

Neither of his wants panned out the way he planned.

A slim hand wrapped around Steve’s ankle and tugged fiercely enough that Steve lost his balance and plummeted to the ground besides the omega. He was in such a state of shock he barely blinked an eye before a steady weight landed on his chest, and a blade was once again at his throat.

What a repetitive game this was.

Steve barely noticed. He was just glad the omega was straddling his abdomen and not any lower. Steve’s pants had grown tight and arousal must have flooded his scent if the omega’s reaction was anything to go by. 

The brunette’s breath hitched, the intake of air only flooding his senses with Steve’s taste. 

The omega’s eyes darkened.

One of Steve’s hands came up and gripped the omega’s side without thinking. To his absolute delight the omega leaned into the touch, incentive for Steve to grip tighter as if he could hold the man there forever. 

Part of him wanted to flip the two over and proceed to do unspeakable things to the creature until the knife slipped from his grasp and he was crying out Steve’s name instead of cursing it. The omega didn’t seem to be against the idea as a slim hand traveled down Steve’s chest, lingering over tantalizing muscle. Steve wanted to puff his chest out to entice the omega closer. 

But a resounding bang made them both startle, and they were quickly pulled out of their own world.

“Shit,” both men said at the same time.

The omega scrambled off of Steve, kneeing him in the gut in the process. Steve choked on a cough as his air left him, but the sudden short of breath wasn’t enough to keep him down. He knew the omega was about to go chasing after Steve’s intended target, and the alpha couldn’t allow that for a multitude of reasons. Some of which he wasn’t looking too closely at.

Right before Steve’s sparring partner would have been out of reach, the alpha stretched his arm out. Closing his hand around the omega’s ankle, Steve pulled, mirroring the omega’s earlier actions. 

The omega didn’t stand a chance. He came crashing to the floor, only barely managing to avoid giving himself a concussion. Steve, who still had ahold of the brunette’s ankle, pulled him even further back until he was under the alpha. 

The alpha pinned the omega down by his wrists and plucked the dagger out of his hands. Now the only thing that was piercing the alpha was the omega’s gaze. 

Steve growled as he hovered over his partner, the creatures disrespect licking his skin. Normally it wouldn’t bother him so badly, but nothing about this situation was normal.

“Stay down,” he ordered, his unoccupied hand coming to rest heavy in the center of the omega’s chest, almost pressing him into the floor. 

Steve didn’t wait to hear the brunette’s complaint before he was back on his feet and racing to the door. 

Not that it made a difference.

Howard Stark was gone from sight, down his winding hallways, already lost to Steve.

A vicious growl was pulled from the alpha’s throat in his aggravation. He wanted to chase the bastard through the halls and hunt him down like the animal he was, but he couldn’t make it a foot out the door before his gut was pulling him back to the bedroom. Pulling him back to the omega sprawled and heaving on the floor.

A part of Steve was concerned. What the hell was happening to him that he couldn’t walk away from this frustrating omega? Why the hell were his instincts insisting it was a worse fate to die then to abandon him? 

Whatever the answer was, it didn’t matter. Steve couldn’t bring himself to leave. 

The bigger part of the alpha didn’t care about the oddity of it all, he just knew that for some reason he was tied to the beautiful thing at his feet and it was too late to walk away.

The best thing he could do right now was rely on his team. 

Steve sparked his earpiece and spoke clearly so all could hear.

“Stark’s on the loose, probably somewhere in the house. I need all operations finding him, stat,” the anger in his voice was tangible and the rest of his team got back to him with quick affirmations that they were on the task.

Steve braced his hands on the doorframe, feeling the wood creak and strain under his grip, he pushed himself off it and turned back around to deal with mysterious omega behind him.

Except he wasn’t prepared to deal with this omega at all.

Steve would have had a knife running through his skull if he didn’t have years of training and first hand experience that prepared him for moments like these. 

He ducked just in time and heard the weapon clang unceremoniously somewhere out in the hallway.

Steve came back to a standing position, knowing the omega was now weaponless and growled low in his throat, a sound that had even the bravest cowering. But this omega was something Steve had never encountered before. He stood firm with his arms crossed over his chest and his hair running wild and a snarl on his lips as he fought against Steve’s command.

“I told you to stay down,” Steve said annoyance seeping into his words even though he knew better than to let his opponent know he had gotten under his skin.

“And I told you to get out of my way but things don’t always go as planned,” the omega said getting all up in Steve’s space until he was practically spitting at him. Steve didn’t move a muscle. Half of him wanting to put the omega in his place, the other half aching to pull him closer.

“He got away because of you,” the omega said and Steve was horrified to see angry tears wetting the omega’s eyelashes, “I spent years waiting to kill him and you let him get away.”

Steve felt guilt curl in his gut, not understanding the full intent of it all or why the omega’s opinion mattered so much to him. But Steve felt the need to defend himself anyway.

“Watch yourself,” Steve warned but the omega didn’t back down, not that the alpha really thought he would, “you have no idea what you interrupted and he did not get away. I have people all throughout the building ready for him. He’s trapped in here.”

But the omega was shaking his head with such conviction Steve already believed him.

“He’s long gone,” the omega said with absolute certainty. 

Steve pulled his lips back in a sneer, “And how exactly do you know that?”

The omega froze, the sour scent of fear and anxiety assaulting Steve’s nose. The anger immediately fled the alpha’s body. 

As if Steve had snapped his fingers, the omega had gone from boisterous and larger than life to quiet and reserved.

It felt inherently wrong to Steve who knew if he never smelt the omega’s lovely scent souring again it would be too soon.

The omega watched Steve carefully, assessing him. Steve realized he was deducting whether or not he could trust the alpha. Whatever strange feelings Steve had been having that night seemed to also resonate with the omega who finally decided that he could.

“Because I'm his son,” the omega all but whispered, “My name is Tony Stark.”

Steve didn’t even have time to process the omega’s words before Tony took the chance to throw a punch Steve’s way, trying to catch him with an uppercut. 

Steve’s training reacted to the throw before his brain could and he dodged the hit effortless. Unfortunately, he also brought his hand up to pinch the pressure point in Tony’s neck without thinking. The omega went down hard, Steve just managed to grab him before he hit the floor.

“You should have stayed down,” Steve said as he held the passed out omega safely in his arms and made for the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie this chapter is kind of all over the place and I'm not 100% happy with how it all flows together but I wanted to publish it so here take it accept my fandom offering  
edited:12/12/19

“ _ He’s not yours to kill. _ ”

Steve took a steady breath, ignoring the growing noise in his mind. 

He had work to do.

“ _ You’re going easy on me. _ ”

He wouldn’t let the damned omega take over more of his thoughts then he had already. 

“ _ If you’ve come to the conclusion that I was trying to give you hope, you are sorely mistaken. _ ”

An unassuming smile pulled at his lips as his pen continued to scratch rhythmically against paper.

“ _ My name’s Tony Stark _ .”

The alpha’s hands spasmed and the pen slid off the page.

“Damnit,” Steve snapped and ripped the paper in half. Regretting what he had done immediately, the alpha let the two halves of parchment float back down to land on his desk. He threaded his fingers through his hair.

Tony Stark was making him insane and he had only known him for twelve hours. 

Steve closed his eyes, trying to ignore the phantom weight of the omega still in his arms.

After Tony had passed out, Steve had been forced to make a risky decision.

The omega he held in his grasp was Tony Stark. The son of Howard and Maria Stark. The son that had supposedly went missing years ago. Well Steve was sorry to say that information was off by a slight. Tony Stark was very much not lost.

Looking at the man, Steve had wondered how he could have been so stupid. The similarities between Tony and his father were obvious.

Steve had traced the omega’s face with his eyes. He took in the slope of his nose, and the cut of his jaw, and the crazy eyelashes that fanned out to brush his freckled cheeks.

Yes, there was a lot that was similar to Howard, but there was a soft beauty that was all Tony’s own.

Which had brought Steve back to the original problem.

Howard had escaped, but Steve had landed himself with his son.

The Captain’s immediate thought was ransom.

Take Tony as leverage against Howard. What father wouldn’t give up everything for his son?

Then Steve was reminded of the strong scent in the hall. 

A sick horror filled the alpha’s chest as he connected the dots. 

Steve understood. The omega had been quarantined in this house since he was a child. 

The layered scent in the hallway told the story of Tony Stark. From childhood, to his teenage years, to being forced to experience his heats in the same rooms he lived in. Steve scrunched his nose and shuddered.

The force of his sudden anger threw him for a loop, and he found himself clutching Tony’s sleeping form closer to his chest to protect him. 

It was only the sudden scent of bitter distress from the sleeping omega that helped Steve gain perspective. 

Though his instincts pressed to find Howard and murder him for neglecting his son, they were more drawn to Tony and keeping him comfortable. Steve inhaled deeply, ignoring that it only made Tony’s scent permeate his nose, and forced himself to bottle his aggression. 

The story of Maria Stark and her son sunk into his skin until he felt it was also his own.

Ransom was off the table. 

However, it still left him with the question on what to do with the omega in his arms.

If he was smart, he would have left him there. If Steve was smart he’d have lain the omega on his mother’s bed and vanished, leaving Tony to wonder if this was all a strange dream.

But if Steve had been smart there would be no story.

Sirens had wailed in the distance, and Steve knew it would only be a matter of time before the police got to them. They’d enter the house to find dead, corroding, bodies but no trace of the man who put them there.

Steve would make damn sure that they also didn’t find Tony.

Not questioning why he couldn’t leave the omega, Steve had escaped out of the newly haunted mansion, and to the safety of his pack and their getaway cars.

The Captain had been met with the roaring celebrations of his friends as they laughed and shouted over the successful mission.

“-well if Barton didn’t set off the fire alarm we’d have been out of here before the cops phone ever rang,” Bucky said, giving the beta an accusing glare, though he was high on adrenaline and grinning like a sadist.

“Hey, if Banner had warned me that there was a fire alarm in that room-”

“Don’t bring me into this, I told you the virtual map I constructed of the place might not be totally up to date. No one has been in the manor for years, things were bound to change,” Bruce retaliated with a huff of air, Natasha ran her hands soothingly through his hair to calm him, but it was clear she was amused with her beta’s uphevience.

“Friends, friends,” shouted Thor from the driver’s seat, “let us put our grievances behind us- ah Captain.”

Thor’s eyes lit up with merriment when he spotted Steve, but the alpha was in no mood for games, and his pack sensed it. Their enjoyment died and they sobered.

“Steve,” said Bucky, eyes falling on the bundle in Steve’s arms, “what do you got there?”

His friend stepped closer to peak at who was in his arms, but Steve wasn’t in his right mind. As soon as Bucky got close enough to scent, Steve was growling low in his throat and backing away from the man as if they hadn’t grown up together.

“Woah,” Bucky said, hands raised, he backed away from Steve until he was far enough that the alpha stopped growling.

The Captain’s gaze dropped from burning holes through Bucky’s head and back to Tony, checking to make sure he was okay. To his relief, the angel in his arms hadn’t been troubled. 

Yet, anxiety still stirred in the alpha’s gut. 

Something was amiss, and it had only been growing steadily worse the longer Steve was around Tony. The alpha’s nerves were live wires, and he was going feral from the shock.

“Steve,” Natasha said, moving forward carefully. A growl hung in Steve’s chest but it didn’t go very far. Although Natasha was an alpha, she was mated, she wasn’t after Tony the way Bucky was.

He let the redhead approach.

“Who did you find?” Natasha said, arms raised as a sign of goodwill. Steve let her creep closer.

“Mine,” Steve snarled, not knowing exactly where the word came from but knowing it was crucial to say. 

Something like understanding clicked in Natasha’s eyes when she caught a whiff of omega. The one that was Steve’s.

“Who is he, Steve?” Natasha all but whispered and Steve didn’t have to be in his right mind to grasp that she already suspected the answer. 

Sirens cried their warnings in the distance, but the pack ignored them as they waited with bated breath for Steve’s answer.

“Tony,” Steve said, cotton in his mouth, “Tony Stark.”

“Oh my god,” Bruce whispered from the car. A roar ripped its way from Steve’s throat, but Natasha didn’t let him get away with that. Not when he was berating her mate. The challenging growl she shot back at him brought Steve back to his senses. 

“Why,” Natasha said, letting her defenses fall when Steve backed down, “Why are you holding Tony Stark?”

The question made Steve feel uneasy. 

Why was he holding Tony Stark? How exactly did he explain their first interaction. They had been fighting and arguing and coming to learn each other in a way, more intimate, then Steve was willing to say. When Tony had fallen into the alpha’s grasp, Steve couldn’t leave him there for the police to find. He couldn’t imagine forcing the omega to go through all their political bullshit when what he needed was to feel safe and secure in a surrounding with a familiar person. Like Steve. But Steve didn’t want to tell Natasha that, not even a little bit.

“Negotiation,” Steve finally muttered, and although they both knew it was a lie, Natasha accepted the answer.

“Well how about we get him home, then,” she said.

Gratitude made Steve’s knees wobble.

“Yes,” he agreed and made his way for the car door.

Along the way home Steve had come back to himself. Leaving his animalistic urges behind, he assured himself that they were out of danger and Tony was going to be okay.

By the time they made it home, Steve had all but forced Tony onto Natasha. He had ordered her to take him to a spare bedroom and put guards on him.

Natasha had started to question the sudden change in behavior, but Steve ignored her and the rest of his pack. Like a coward, Steve had bolted inside where he could lock himself away in his office until he could clear his head of Tony Stark.

That’s where he’d been all night, trying desperately to get Tony’s lingering scent out of his mind. 

So when Natasha barged into his office a request on her lips, Steve didn’t wait to reply.

“Yes,” he said, already backing away from his desk and the papers that were starting to blur together, “Whatever you need yes, I’ll do it, just get me out of this room.”

Steve peeled off the blood stained jacket he hadn’t bothered to take off since the mission and removed the weapons from his body.

The antsy feeling crawling along his skin was only just starting to fade when Steve finally looked at the alpha in front of him.

The mischievous smirk on her face told him he had made a mistake.

Then it clicked.

“No,” he said, hating the inkling that told him he had already been defeated.

“He’s asking for you,” she said, a drawl in her voice that made Steve feel like he was being toyed with.

“Tell him I’m out of the building,” Steve insisted, Natasha only shrugged.

“Tried that,” she crossed her arms, “he didn’t believe me.”

Steve clenched his teeth, trying to suppress the pride that lit him up inside. His omega was smart.

Steve caught himself before he got lost down that train of thought.

Tony was not his.

“Doesn’t matter what he believes,” Steve said, trying to play off his attachment to the situation. They both knew Natasha saw right through him.

Steve needed a drink.

Without preamble, he made his way to the liquor cabinet in the corner. With his back newly turned to Natasha, he hoped the alpha would take the hint and leave. Instead she plopped herself down in his desk chair and admired the strewn pieces of paper he had let fly. She had him and they both knew it.

“Shut up,” he said, the weight of her judgmental stare on his back. He took a foul sip of liquor and faced her.

“Why can’t you handle this,” Steve accused her, “You’re one of the most decorated members of this team, I’m sure you can convince him of something.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “He’s very persuasive.”

“Then what does that make you.”

“Only willing to put up with your childish antics for so long,” she replied without skipping a beat, “Also I have lethal good looks.”

Steve huffed a humorless laugh.

“Funny.”

“I thought so. Now go see him.”

“No, now get out of my chair.”

“Steve,” she chastised, but rose from behind his desk. 

Steve took another sip of his drink, relishing in the warmth that settled in the pit of his stomach. He made a show of leaning against the wall behind him, making it clear that he wasn’t moving.

It had been a mistake to bring Tony here. Steve wouldn’t make the situation worse by going to see him. Tony deserved better than that.

“Fine,” Natasha said suddenly, giving in too easily for what Steve knew of her. 

The alpha let her fingers skim along the side of his desk and plucked a pen from where it lay so innocently. 

Steve tensed. He knew Nat, he knew her tells. When the Widow had something up her sleeve, she would destroy anyone who stood in her path.

Steve’s lips met the cool glass once more and tried not to show that he was on edge.

“If he’s so unimportant to you that you can’t even bother to see him, then I don’t understand why he should be important to me. He clearly wants to leave, if the singing is anything to go by-”

Natasha cut him with a smirk, “so unless there’s a real reason you have him locked in a room, I’m going to tell Thor and Bucky to let him go.”

Steve froze.

No, absolutely not, no. His grip on the tumbler in his hands tightened, as he tried to contain the possessive rage burning up his body.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine with the few possessions he had on him, and although he may have never been outside of that mansion in his life, I’m sure he’ll be able to navigate New York quite easily. He’s a quick learner from what I’ve gathered. And I’m sure that the first alpha he meets on the streets will be just nice enough to lend him a hand and show him the ropes. Who knows he might even find a mate-”

The drink flew from his hand before Steve knew what he was doing. The glass shattered into magnificent starlight against the adjacent wall and its contents dripped from the point of contact. Steve watched the liquid carve its mark into the paint before he was able to take in what had happened. His chest was heaving with a knot of emotion that was so intricately tangled Steve couldn’t say what he was feeling. All he knew was that he needed to see Tony right now.

Oh.

His eyes found Natasha who was quite pleased with herself.

“Shut up,” Steve said before storming from the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Singing.

Loud, obnoxious, off key singing was the first sign that Tony Stark was in the building.

It wouldn’t be the last.

The alpha was standing at the end of the hall that led to the omega’s room, as that was the only place far enough away the noise didn’t completely grate against his ears.

The jarring notes were almost enough to make Steve turn tail, but his instincts were still going haywire at Natasha’s threat to send Tony away.

Steve took a step towards Tony, then immediately retracted his advance.

This was pathetic.

He was a grown man in his own god damn house, he would not be harrowed by his prisoner. Tony let out a howling screech of a lyric that had Steve jumping backwards.

Maybe he had to rethink that statement.

The alpha ran a hand over his face, admitting defeat. He could hear that Tony was clearly fine, which helped ease his nerves. Besides, he had promised himself he wouldn’t get attached to the omega. He wouldn’t let himself fall into the ease and magnetic pull between them, he wouldn’t hurt Tony like that.

“Steve, I can hear you thinking from inside that insufferable room, come here,” Bucky ordered, his figure escaping from Tony’s quarters.

The pain in Steve’s chest eased.

“You sound like my mother,” Steve grumbled good naturedly as he faced his best friend. 

The alpha had dark circles under his eyes and his shirt was rumpled. Clearly, Bucky had been Tony’s main guard for most of the night. 

Instead of feeling dread at the thought of having to tame the omega, an anticipatory shiver ran down Steve’s spine at the prospect. If it was a fight Tony wanted it was a fight he would get.

Bucky however was not amused.

“I’ve met your mother, that’s a compliment,” he said coming up to Steve and forcing him into a hug.

“Next time you freak out on me I’m going to put you in your place,” Bucky snarled into Steve’s ear, and pulled back. Steve winced. He knew Bucky was referring to Steve growling at him when he was high off Tony’s scent. It hadn’t been fair to Bucky who was always the first person to stand with him.

But…

“But,” Bucky spoke for him, “I know that you weren’t in the right headspace.”

Gratefulness surged through Steve.

“For that I’ll give you a pass,” Bucky finished.

“Bucky,” Steve said, “you didn’t deserve that.”

He settled on stating the obvious, but knew his friend spotted the apology in his stunted words.

“You can make it up to me by getting your omega, Steve,” Bucky said, and Steve didn’t bother correcting him. He simply nodded at his friend who patted his shoulder and walked away.

Leaving Steve alone with Tony.

Or really with Tony’s door.

The door that opened to much more than a spare bedroom. 

Steve knew better than to get caught up in an omega he would have to let go of sooner than later. Tony shouldn’t have to leave one prison only to be forced into another.

But it was out of his hands. 

“I know you’re there,” came Tony’s muffled voice from behind the door.

Steve froze.

He hadn’t noticed when Tony had stopped singing, and hadn’t thought to lower his voice when talking to Bucky. He was caught, and there was no turning back now. 

Before Steve could think better of it, he grabbed the door handle and pushed open the last barrier that stood between him and the omega.

“Finally, I’ve been trying to get you here for hours,” Tony said, and Steve was struck dumb.

Tony was stretched out across a queen size bed, soft pillows and blankets cocooning his body. While unconscious, Natasha, because if he pictured Bucky doing it he’d lose all control completely, Natasha must have changed the omega out of his old worn clothes into something more comfortable. Something more comfortable seemed to be Steve’s clothes.

Proprietorial satisfaction curled like thick, sticky syrup in his gut.

Now Steve was certain it was Natasha that had changed Tony because Bucky wasn’t such a cruel bitch.

But even as he took in Tony’s slim form devoured in Steve’s black t-shirt, that wasn’t what had Steve speechless.

Attached so elegantly to the bedpost, Tony’s wrists were caught up in a pair of silver handcuffs.

He hadn’t ordered that. He hadn’t told any of the pack to detain Tony like that. His instructions were to make the omega comfortable in a guest room, but to keep a guard with him at all times. Tony was one omega up against a team of people who had committed some of the most brutal acts known to mankind. Steve couldn't imagine that there would have been a problem. What had Tony done that had warranted Bucky to put him in handcuffs?

Unless Bucky and Natasha were conspiring together to make Steve’s life a living hell.

Tony was splayed out like a goddamn buffet and teased before Steve who was famished, but refused to let himself eat. 

“And why is that?” Steve found himself grasping at straws to keep his composure unreadable, it seemed to do the trick. Tony responded as if nothing was wrong. 

The omega was acting like he was used to waking up in strange beds handcuffed to the headboard. Steve had to stop himself from obsessing over the thought, and continued to ignore the elephant in the room as he closed the door behind him with a soft click. The two of them now glaringly alone. 

“Why do you think?” Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm that reminded Steve of why he was so enamoured with him to begin with. 

The omega’s words were easy to get lost in. 

The vivid impulse to grab Tony and rip his clothes off him made Steve’s temperature rise.

Though his expression stayed neutral, the alpha’s scent spiked at the thought of Tony naked and wet and begging for him.

It wasn’t lost to the omega.

Tony jerked like Steve had touched him with a lit match. His nostrils flared and his wide eyed gaze landed on Steve. They were locked together as the moment played out. The alpha was pleased when Tony visibly melted into the covers, neck tilting back unconsciously. The sign of submission sent Steve reeling. Tony’s sensitive skin was on proud display only for-

“Why do you think,” Tony said again, though Steve swore he wasn’t the only one who felt the underlying meaning. Nonetheless, Tony’s soft words broke Steve out of his downward spiral of dangerous thoughts.

When Steve didn’t immediately come back with a sharp quipp, Tony smirked. The omega’s mask of sardonic control was back in place, and he now had the upper hand. 

If Steve was being honest, he had always had it.

“Oh alpha,” Tony said, and Steve felt like the omega had carved into his skin with the title, but as always he kept his cool. 

This was a battle. Maybe it wasn’t exactly like the fight they had partaken in at Tony’s manor, but it was one that was just as dangerous.

“Where did your dirty mind go to? Please, once I realized that you were set on ignoring me,” Steve didn’t miss the bitterness in the omega’s voice, “I had to pull out all the stops to get you here. Really, it was a treat driving your little minions up the wall. Especially, knowing they couldn't do anything about it seeing as you had declared me off limits.”

Steve didn’t know how Tony knew that but wasn’t surprised that he did.

“I needed to see you so we could get our negotiations started.”

That sparked Steve’s interest.

He pulled up a desk chair and straddled it so he was face to face with Tony. 

“Negotiations, he says,” Steve said, a condescending smirk pulling like a zipper on his lips. Tony huffed. Steve could practically see his feathers ruffling.

“Yes,” Tony spat, a growl to the word. 

Steve decided to play along.

“Don’t start,” the alpha said, “from where I’m sitting, you’re in no position to be negotiating anything. I’m being courteous at best.”

Steve looked pointedly at where Tony’s hands dangled in their chains. It was the first time either of them had truly acknowledged the situation, and Steve was endeared to find Tony blush. Sure he was looking at Steve like he wanted to wring his neck, but a soft pink gave the omega away.

Steve purred and leaned back in his seat confidently, he had Tony exactly where he wanted him.

In truth, Steve had always planned to bargain with Tony. The omega could have valuable information on Howard’s whereabouts that Steve wasn’t afraid to exploit. But seeing Tony fall so far from his high horse made playing dumb worth it.

“I’m all for changing positions,” Tony said, pulling pointedly at the restraints, “but I’m guessing that won’t happen until you’re assured I’m not going to literally and metaphorically stab you in the back.”

“Well,” said Steve, “You did get yourself into those. I, most certainly, didn’t tell any of my people to use them. So who’s to say that I would let you free even if we did make an agreeable arrangement?”

“What do you want,” Tony said, not one to beat around the bush. A surprised laugh left Steve’s mouth at the omega’s forwardness. This was going to be fun.

Turning away from Tony for only a moment, Steve got out his phone and dialed Clint.

He picked up on the first ring.

“Can I help you?” he grumbled, sleep heavy in his voice.

“Bring some food to Stark’s room, we’re going to be here a while,” Steve ordered, and hung up without waiting for a response.

He turned back to Tony, only to catch the omega’s eyes glazed and his focus on Steve’s biceps.

Good.

“See, when you actively flex them to get my attention it just makes you look like a douche,” Tony said, “now tell me what I can do to convince you to let me out of these handcuffs.”

Steve would have taken the snark more to heart if Tony eye’s weren’t still flirting from Steve’s face to his muscle. He brought his arms to cross over the chair he was leaning on, delighting in how Tony took a sharp intake of breath at the new position.

“I want to know how you got into this predicament in the first place,” Steve said, forcing Tony back into the conversation he started, loving how the omega clearly had to work to get back into the heat of it, “My guards are no amateurs, what did you do that made them crack?”

“Started rubbing against them naked,” Tony said. 

Steve froze.

“Not so much fun when your own game is turned around on you, now is it,” Tony said, throwing Steve’s tactic back in his face. 

The alpha’s knuckles cracked as he clenched his hands into white tipped fists.

“If your objective is to get out of those handcuffs you’re not doing yourself any favors,” Steve said, hating how Tony’s eyebrow peaked with triumph. But the conversation flowed to the more serious topics at hand. 

“My real objective is to kill my father, if you’re who I have to work with to make that happen so be it.”

“What if our objectives don’t align?” Steve brought up, waiting to see how far Tony would push this. 

In truth, Steve had already decided his stance on the situation. If Tony wanted to be the one to put a bullet through Howard’s head, so be it. The only thing that mattered was that the bastard was put ten feet under. 

Really, Steve was feeling Tony out.

The omega lifted his head in defiance. He was going to put up a fight for what was rightfully his.

Interesting.

“I’ve escaped from one prison before, don’t think I can’t escape this one,” Tony said, tone steady.

“Then again, your last escape took years,” Steve countered, actively giving Tony insight to what Steve was aware of, “and here you’re truly a prisoner. Who’s to say we won’t just torture you for the information we need and be on our way?”

Unbeknownst to him, Steve had crossed an invisible boundary. The playful air burned away to reveal a violent ferocity.

A snarl ripped itself from Tony’s throat, “Then you are far from the man I took you for.”

Pain broke through Tony’s mask of indifference, and Steve was shocked at the raw emotion that was so prevalent.

The alpha had gone too far and he knew it.

An apology was about to fall from his lips when the door opened revealing Clint with two fruit cups.

“Your majesty,” the beta said sarcastically and dropped the containers on the bedside table.

Steve threw him a dirty look at the interruption and Clint’s triumphant smirk dropped before he hightailed it out of the room.

When Steve looked back at Tony, the omega wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Steve had half a mind to leave with his tail between his legs. He was supposed to be keeping his distance, he had already danced along that line too much today. But Steve couldn’t, in good faith, leave Tony like this. 

“If you assist me and mine in finding Howard I’ll give you the final blow,” Steve said, breaking the silence.

Tony didn’t move, didn’t react at all. Not at first at least.

“How can I trust you to keep your word?” Tony asked darkly.

“Same way I have to trust you not to escape if you’re let out of those handcuffs,” Steve answered. Tony finally made eye contact with Steve. The alpha felt like he was being stripped until he was vulnerable and bleeding.

“I only tried to escape because you weren’t there,” Tony said in way of answer, coming to trust Steve enough to hear the truth, “You try waking up in an unknown place with a strange alpha watching your every move, it wasn’t reassuring. I did what I do best, I attacked him.”

“Then he started talking about someone I had only heard ghost stories about. The Captain. Leader to the most notorious gang in the nation. After that, it wasn’t hard to put two and two together. You’re The Captain my father was so afraid of, Steve Rogers. By that point I was already handcuffed to the bed and when I asked for you I was told you were unavailable. Bullshit. That’s when I started singing, really got them to move their assess to get you.”

Tony finished a little sheepishly.

Something inside Steve clicked in place.

Having the confirmation that Tony needed him did very funny things to his head.

He was so screwed.

“So we have a deal,” Steve said in answer.

“We have a deal,” Tony responded.

Steve moved to shake hands with the omega to solidify the agreement, when their current predicament got in the way.

The omega shot him a dirty look, Steve pulled his hand back with a slight cough. Awkwardness licked at the back of Steve’s throat, it annoyed him. He was one of the strongest men in the country, he wasn’t an unsure person. But with Tony, it was like he was relearning how to walk after having his legs broken. 

“We can break bread over fruit cups to solidify the deal if that makes you feel better,” Tony said briskly, to which a laugh was pulled from Steve’s chest.

“It’s not the traditional way, but what part of this situation is,” the alpha relented, speaking on much more than their recent alignment. 

The alpha stood from the chair to grab the two fruit cups. Very gingerly he broke the seals, being careful of the juice that often spilled over the side.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Tony said. 

“No,” Steve replied bluntly, sucking at the side of his finger where juice dripped down his hand. He didn’t have to look at Tony to know the omega was rolling his eyes.

“How am I supposed to eat with these,” Tony shook his wrists, “still attached to me? You said you were going to take them off, we had a deal.”

Steve chuckled.

“What,” Tony insisted, not enjoying being the butt of a joke, “what’s so funny.”

“Well,” Steve answered sitting back down in his chair with a fruit cup in hand, smug as ever.

“We made a deal, but not one concerning the handcuffs.”

Tony stuttered. 

“You’re not amusing,” the omega finally got out.

“I’m not trying to be amusing,” Steve said, “I don’t have the key.”

Steve didn’t know why he was pushing this. He didn’t understand why this was something he felt they needed to argue about on top of everything else. But seeing Tony bound and at his mercy had been drugging his brain since he had gotten in the room, and now he had the platform to indulge it.

Tony leveled him with an unimpressed stare.

“Well how exactly do you expect me to eat, smartass,” Tony quipped, to which the alpha inside Steve bristled. 

Like he would let Tony starve. 

Steve dipped his fingers into the sugary syrup and pulled out a peach slice.

Tony caught on to what Steve was implying before the alpha had a chance to open his mouth.

Steve had a lovely view as he watched the omega process this new information. Tony’s eyes darkened until they were primarily black with desire, and his plump full lips parted almost unconsciously.

“How do you think, omega,” Steve said, a dangerous edge to his voice that he had no control over whatsoever.

A needy whimper escaped Tony’s mouth, the noise sent a shiver down both their spines. It was all the incentive needed for Steve to continue.

A primal satisfaction clouded his thoughts. He was taking care of Tony, it was only right that he be the one to feed him, too.

Steve brought the fruit closer to his lips, and Tony leaned forward to accept with almost blind acceptance.

It was as Steve purred with praise that the omega tensed, and pulled away, an ingrained doubt pressing at him.

Steve hated to say that it made sense. From what he could infer, Tony had been taught his entire life that he couldn’t trust anyone, that the only person he could rely on was himself. To show his vulnerable, needy side to Steve must have gone against every ingrained instinct he had.

But Steve wouldn’t stand for it. He knew what his omega needed, and he’d be there to undo every horrible lesson Howard had forced on him. 

Tony’s eyes found Steve’s and they were almost pleading. 

For what, was the question. For Steve to let Tony feed himself, for Steve to retreat back to familiar grounds, or for Steve to take care of him and never let him break again. It was most likely a mixture of three.

“You either eat from my hand or you don’t eat at all,” Steve ordered, “it’s your choice, omega.”

It could have gone horribly wrong. If Tony wasn’t already so attached to Steve, Steve might have only succeeded in pushing Tony further into his trauma. As it was, Tony found himself needing Steve in a way he hadn’t needed anything before. He immediately slipped into a place where the two only existed as alpha and omega, as two parts of a whole.

“Please,” Tony whimpered, sinking away from the uncertainty that had plagued him, he opened his mouth invitingly.

“Beautiful,” Steve let slip, loving how Tony melted into the praise. Steve let the fruit fall on Tony’s tongue letting the omega close his mouth around his fingers and kitten lick them until his mouth was full of the fruit and its excess juice.

Steve’s heart may have stopped beating. The omega’s mouth was warm and soft and Steve knew it was all he would dream about for the next month. Tony flattened his tongue along Steve’s fingers and licked a broad stripe all the way to the alpha’s wrist before coming back to swirl it around the tips of his fingers. Steve had to force himself to pull away so Tony could actually chew what was in his mouth, and Steve reached for the next treat to give the omega.

Now that Tony knew what to expect, he was bold. He pushed forward to accept anything that Steve was offering him, and had taken to moaning around the alpha’s fingers whenever he allowed them to slip into the omega’s mouth. When he pulled away Tony growled in frustration.

“Please,” Tony ended up begging again when he felt Steve was taking too long, “Please alpha, more. You taste good.”

Steve’s heart all but beat out of his chest at the admission.

God, how he wanted to hear more desperate cries fall from the omega’s lips.

“Patience, doll,” Steve said watching as the omega relaxed at the sound of his voice, “can’t have you getting greedy on me now.”

Just to play with Tony, Steve took the next wedge of fruit and bit into half of it. Sweetness exploded into his mouth, but his focus was only on Tony who wasn’t playing.

“Steve,” Tony said, saying the alpha’s name for the first time, “please.”

The alpha’s mouth went dry.

“Anything you want, doll,” Steve said bringing the half eaten fruit to Tony’s mouth. The omega opened eagerly, though less for the fruit and more for the calloused pads of Steve’s fingers sweetly filling his mouth. Tony sucked hard on them, not truly understanding what he was doing to Steve. 

Tony just loved the way this felt, maybe he was greedy. If he was, he didn’t think he cared.

He didn’t think Steve cared either.

“It’s yours,” Steve whispered as he watched Tony’s eyes flutter close as he allowed himself to sink soley into the game. But before it could have gone any further, the door behind them opened.

As much as Steve was hellbent on ignoring the intrusion as Tony licked around his fingers, the smell of unmated alpha hitting his nose couldn’t be pushed aside.

Steve jumped from his seat, tearing himself away from Tony, and faced who was at the door.

Who was here, and why did they think they had the right to see Tony like this?

He was met with Thor who was already trying to back out of the door.

“What,” Steve said, holding onto sanity by a thread.

“Well,” Thor said awkwardly, eyes on the ceiling to avoid seeing something he shouldn’t, “Bruce said he needed you to look over some training protocols-”

“Fine,” Steve snapped, “I’ll be there in a minute, now get out.”

Thor didn’t need to be told twice.

Steve rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself down before he freaked Tony out. 

The omega had been deep in his head, the sudden intrusion could have caused him to freak out.

Steve didn’t want to add to the stress.

He had started this mess, he was going to fix it.

When he turned back to Tony, the omega’s eyes were anything but glazed over and he was holding himself perfectly alert. Steve was surprised, but as he checked for all the tell tale signs that Tony was not okay, he couldn’t find anything amiss.

It was enough for Steve to pull himself together.

The alpha clasped his hands behind his back and adopted his devil may care facade, Tony did the same.

“Sounds like there’s important stuff you have to get to,” Tony finally said, breaking the silence.

Steve was looking at him carefully, but there was no indication any of what had happened occurred.

“Yes,” Steve said, not elaborating on the subject further, “I’ll send for someone to get the cuffs off so you can start on finding Howard as soon as possible. Good to be in business with you Mr. Stark.”

Tony put on a blinding smile that didn’t sit right with Steve.

“Likewise,” the omega replied with all of his usual charm.

The alpha nodded once and tried to pretend he wasn’t retreating from the room.

He was pretty sure neither of them thought it was anything but. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all come join me on my new tumblr, the account name is under the same as this one (kca1516) I post about when I am with updating, where I am in the writing process, feel free to ask me when im updating in a fic I may have not mentioned, and other fandom stuff.  
Thanks for reading this mess of a chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, this is my late present to you

Tony was lost in thought as his fingers danced across the keyboard.

He had been told when it was given to him that they had someone on the other side who was watching every electronic move he made. It was more incentive to do what he had promised, as if he did anything suspicious they would know and put a stop to it.

Tony had kept his mouth shut with a grimace, as to not let on to any advantage his guards were giving him. Though he longed to chew them out for treating him in such a manner. Tony and The Captain had made an agreement, and Tony was always one to keep his word. Who were they to call him a liar?

Yet his poisonous words stayed captured in his mouth. Besides, he wouldn’t have to put up with this disrespect much longer. All he had to do was hold his tongue long enough for them to give him access to a computer, once he was reunited with technology there was nothing they could do to stop him.

That being said, in the first five minutes of being given access to the screen Tony had broken into the packs firewall, and made all of his technological movements incognito so the computer couldn’t send an alert if he did something deemed “suspicious”.

Another ten minutes went by and he had infiltrated their defense systems and knew all their passcodes for every device in the house. Mansion? Wherever he was.

He hadn’t been out of this room since he had gotten here. 

Tony took a sharp intake of breath as his gaze fell to the raw, chafed skin circling his wrists, his typing faltered and he amended his previous statement. 

He hadn’t been  _ allowed  _ out of this room since he had gotten here.

An irrational anger made Tony’s sight swim. After years of abuse by his father’s hand, he had finally escaped only to land himself back in captivity. He wanted to be free.

For everything he had gone through and was being put through, Tony should destroy the pack that thought they could keep him prisoner. It wouldn’t be hard. He could expose all of their secrets with the push of a button. Send an incredibly guilty file to the local police station and wait for the FBI to surround the house.

Tony wanted to make the pack crumble.

He wanted to make  _ Steve Rogers  _ crumble.

And that was why Tony knew he wouldn’t expose Steve and his pack for crimes they had committed. 

Because his anger wasn’t really about being handcuffed to a bed, it wasn’t about leaving one prison only to be forced into another, Tony was angry because days had gone by and Steve Rogers hadn’t come to see him once.

Not since the first day.

Not since Steve had sat across from Tony and plucked at all his strings until he was performing like a lark. Not since Steve had met Tony’s wit toe for toe and gave back as good as he got. 

Not since Steve had taken care of Tony in a way Tony had never realized he needed. 

Tony knew a blush was coloring his cheeks as the ghost of the alpha’s calloused fingertips caressed the back of his mouth, the sweetness of the fruit he was being fed mixing deliciously with Steve’s skin.

Tony stopped himself. He couldn’t dwell on what had conspired between him and Steve. 

Especially not with his current guard, Bucky, in the room. With a quick glance at the alpha it was clear he picked up on the spike in Tony’s scent if his uncomfortable shifting was anything to go by. He was polite enough not to say anything. Tony wished he could disappear into the bedding he had wished to escape from up until this point.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened since Tony and Steve’s last encounter. Tony wasn’t fool enough to think it would be the last. 

The omega hadn’t been taken care of like that before. Now he was painstakingly, soul crushingly, aware that he  _ had  _ been, and was left high and dry. 

Steve had tapped into a part of Tony that the omega couldn’t access on his own. Now his feelings were overflowing, and the lever to turn them off had been jammed. Tony needed Steve, but Steve wasn’t coming back.

That was what made Tony’s cursor hover over the send file button. He could do it. He wanted to do it, if only to finally get Steve’s attention.

But there was some enain voice in his head that continuously spoke up saying that to ruin Steve was to break his trust, and that was something Tony couldn’t do.

This was normally the moment down his trail of thought that Tony put a stop to it. The truth was that Tony wanted Steve to trust him, hell Tony trusted Steve so much he needed the feeling to be mutual so he didn’t go out of his mind. But if he thought any harder on the subject his carefully built walls would start to crumble and Tony couldn’t be left defenseless in enemy territory. 

Tony had a plan and he would stick to it.

Tony would honor his part of the deal with Steve, he would find Howard and be granted the right to kill him whether Steve honored his part of the deal or not. Then, Tony would start over. Tony was going to take over his father’s business and make it something good, something better. Something that helped people instead of destroyed them. Most importantly he would get himself away from this place.

Tony would run where Steve could never find him and he would then be free to repress any feelings that he discovered here. 

“Stark, what do you want for lunch, I’m ordering now,” Bucky said from his corner of the room, forcing Tony back into a reality where he realized he had been frozen over the keyboard for far too long. Tony hastily met Bucky’s warm, understanding, eyes when he realized Tony’s head had been far from the present. 

“Whatever you’re having,” Tony managed to get out while not looking like a total idiot. Bucky nodded and returned to his phone call, Tony to his screen. 

Tony sighed, focusing himself once again, wondering how long it would last this time around.

The only way to accomplish his mission was to get to work. Tony wouldn’t rest until Howard was six feet under.

~~~~~~~~~~

Night had fallen when Tony finally came up for air. Papers he had scribbled coordinates and nonsense on were strewn in crinkled balls around the room. The covers of the bed that he was barely allowed to leave were in a limp heap on the floor from his constant shifting and kicking. His head pounded from having starred religiously at a screen all day, and his sandwich from lunch was sitting unwrapped on the bedside table.

He should have asked Bucky what he was ordering before agreeing on the same thing.

Tony hated ham.

Not that it mattered. None of it mattered because Tony Stark had cracked it. It had taken hours of submitting himself to the will of his own mind, but he had done it. Tony had found Howard Stark. He had found his father. The blinking red dot on the map taunted him as it pinged in and out of existence rhythmically. He longed for the moment it would blink out for good. But everytime the dot went away and Tony’s hopes rose, it reappeared and crushed him all over again. Tony couldn’t tell how long he sat there taunting himself with the knowledge that Howard was out there, alive, thinking he had gotten away with burying Tony alive for over half his life. A haze filmed itself over Tony’s mind, this was what gave Tony the extra push that made the omega long to put a bullet in his old man’s skull. 

He wanted Howard to suffer. Phantom hands grabbed Tony and he knew without looking that there would be mottled blue and purple bruising to prove it.

“ _ You should have never been born _ ,” an inescapable voice boomed in his ear, taking over all rational thought. Tony snapped his eyes shut and braced himself, waiting for the blow that would never come. 

Arms encircled Tony and brought him against a solid chest. The scent of alpha filled nose, but it wasn’t that of his fathers, it was comforting. Tony’s head started to clear as he allowed himself to relax in the hold.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” Bucky said above him, letting the omega extract all the comfort he needed from him, “he’s not here, he can’t hurt you.”

Tony trembled at the words, Bucky held him tighter. In the back of the omega’s brain, a voice was screaming at him to pull himself together. Although Tony had grown, dare he say, friendly with his guards that didn’t mean he was allowed to trust them. They were his  _ guards. _

They were here to take in all the information they could about him and report it all back to their leader.

Steve.

This episode would no doubt be used against Tony. To let Bucky see him like this, nevermind comfort him, was dangerous. But the day had been one of ups and downs. The emotional whiplash of his strange but addictive interactions with Rogers, the knowledge that Tony had found Howard, and that the alpha’s final blow would come from his son’s hand. The abrupt memories of all the times Tony had longed to kill Howard for the pain he caused him. Everything had finally bubbled over.

The weight of being strong for so many years was finally crumbling down around him. For once he ignored the warning in his head, he let himself believe Bucky’s intentions were honest, he let himself be consoled. As if that was all it took to let himself fall, Tony collapsed into Bucky, allowing the alpha to hold him up.

~~~~~~~~~~

“You found him didn’t you?” Bucky finally said continuing to provide for Tony. Tony tensed, feeling the truth of his situation settling back in. Tony extracted himself from Bucky who willingly let him go even though he was still eyeing him warily. Like he was waiting for Tony to keel over again at any moment. Nonetheless, he let Tony gather himself. Bucky took in the red rimmed eyes and frazzled appearance of the man in front of him. He cursed Steve. If his best friend would just admit that Stark was his mate, they could have avoided this whole mess. Stark was hurting and Bucky blamed Steve.

“You found Howard,” Bucky continued when he felt Tony was ready, “That’s what led to this.” 

Well, one of the things at least. 

“Tony tell me where he is. We could get him now. We could have him begging for his miserable life at this time tomorrow. You just gotta tell me where he is.”

But it seemed Bucky’s luck with the omega had run out for the night. It didn’t surprise him, he wasn’t Tony’s alpha.

“No,” Tony said, leaving no room for argument, “don’t take this personal, Barnes,” Bucky knew that was going to be the only form of thanks he was going to get for the nights events, not that he minded, “I’m here as a prisoner, the only person I’m giving this information to is him. I still need to make sure Rogers will hold up his end of the bargain.”

Logically, it made sense, but Bucky knew the omega had an underlying cause for wanting to see Steve. That was the only reason Bucky hesitated. After seeing Tony break down, partly because he had been separated from his mate, Bucky didn’t want to cause more damage.

“Are you sure you’re ready to see-”

“Do I have to start singing,” Tony threatened.

A traitorous smile broke across Bucky’s face, Tony let down his facade only to return the grin.

The alpha decided Stark and Rogers were definitely meant to be.

“Well, with such a harrowing threat, how could I say no?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony couldn’t tell you why he did it. He should have just told Bucky the coordinates and been done with the whole ordeal. The entire point of finding Howard was so he could leave this place and its people behind. Why had he insisted Steve be the first and only person he conversed with on the matter?

Tony was already swinging his legs to the side of the bed to run after Bucky and stop him when the door opened. 

Oh.

Steve must have been working out when Bucky found him.

Tony’s reaction was immediate.

Strong, intoxicating, mouthwatering alpha scent invaded the room, contaminating the air until Tony felt like he was on laughing gas. Every muscle in his body went pliant. This feeling was what Tony had been craving for days. This scent was something no other alpha could replace, the addictive feeling it gave him was unique to that of his alpha.

The Captain had entered the room. And he was trying to kill Tony.

No wonder the scent was even stronger than it had been the first time around. Steve Rogers had the audacity to stand in the doorway like a gold statue, hair damp with sweat, cheeks red from exerting himself, naked skin glistening. The alpha used his shirt to wipe away some of the condensation from his forehead giving Tony the perfect picture to ogle at. The omega had never seen the full extent of the alpha’s torso before, and he was sorely unprepared to control himself when he did.

Steve’s abdomen rippled with every intake of breath. His upper body flexed with the light’s shadows. The alpha was bigger than Tony, stronger than Tony, would be able to protect Tony, would be able to pin Tony down. His omega instincts were screaming because of it. Tony’s grip on the bed underneath him tightened in some hopeless means to stay in control, and his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

The smirking bastard knew it, too.

“What’s got your tongue, omega? It’s not like you to be so quiet.” 

Tony hated that the man’s fucking audacity and wit only added to his appeal. Not that Tony would go down without a fight. Plucking the fractured remains of his brain back together piece by piece, he responded.

“I like you better with a shirt on.”

Tony went bright red. That was not what he expected to come out of his mouth, and the alpha laughed in turn. The omega was exposed and Steve had no problem taking the slight advantage. Steve closed the door behind him with a soft click and made his way, with intention, to Tony. The space between them was suffocating, each step taken to close the gap was a breath of fresh air. 

Steve only came to a stop when Tony’s nose was all but touching the man’s naval. The omega had to fight back the urge to press forward and nuzzle the welcoming skin. Steve grinned down at Tony wickedly, he had won this round and they both knew it.

“And I like you better when you’re handcuffed and begging, but we can’t always get what we want.”

A purr slid its way past Tony’s defenses, delighting Steve. The audible confirmation that Tony liked this was doing wonders for the alpha’s self esteem. But a part of Tony’s brain kept him from sinking fully into this game the way he had the first time. The first time they had done this, Steve had left him right after. The first time they had done this, Tony had been left to deal with the repercussions all on his own. The first time they had done this, Tony had been abandoned. 

He couldn’t let that happen again. 

It pained the omega to pull away from the hand that was so gently caressing his face and stroking his hair. But he had to protect himself first and foremost.

“I know where Howard is,” Tony said, feeling something shatter inside him.

He forced himself to watch the alpha pull away from him, and close himself off. Putting on a mask even Tony had a hard time reading. Steve had escaped a few feet back before the conversation continued.

“How did you find him already? You’ve only been searching for him for a few days?”

That in itself told Tony that Steve may have good hackers at hand, but he had no one near as good as Tony. Pride lit inside him.

“You’re disbelief wounds me,” Tony said, hoping to get some sort of healthy banter back in the conversation. But the time for it had past.

“Where is he?” Steve said, putting a force into his words that hadn’t been there before. This was the man that took down empires, Tony couldn’t forget that.

“Where is he,” Steve said again, growing impatient. Tony tried not to feel hurt at the sharp change in attitude, knowing he had brought it on. Putting on his own mask of indifference, Tony grabbed the crumpled up piece of paper he had scribbled the coordinates on and barely had time to make sure it was the correct information before Steve snatched it out of his hands.

“There you go,” Tony said sarcastically, outwardly letting on that he was annoyed now.

“I held up my end of the bargain now it’s your turn,” Tony continued, angry and hurt, putting up all the stops to get Steve’s attention. He hadn’t realized the animal he had unleashed until it was too late.

“No,” Steve said, not looking up from the paper in his hand. Treating Tony as if he was a tantruming child.

Tony stared at the man in disbelief.

“Excuse me?” What did you just say to me?”

This time Steve looked up, Tony almost wished he hadn’t.

“You are not getting anywhere near Howard Stark,” Steve said, “that’s an order.”

Something akin to worry had flashed in the alpha’s eyes, but it was there and gone in an instant.

Now Tony was truly miffed. Standing from his spot on the bed, ignoring how his legs almost gave out on him, Tony faced Steve.

“I don’t follow your orders.”

“Then I’ll chain you up again so you can’t leave.”

“I’ll break out, I always do.”

“You’re a liability.”

“I wasn’t a liability when I almost stabbed you the first time we met, you’re making bullshit arguments.”

“The answer is no, omega.”

“I didn’t ask a question, alpha.”

Tony knew when he had finally pushed Steve to his limits, the energy in the room shifted.

“You’re not going, Tony,” Steve growled and stalked out of the room. He closed the door so hard the omega was surprised it didn’t break.

Tony imagined the sound was actually due to a bullet going through Steve’s head, and the rest of the pack would come running only to find Tony holding the smoking gun.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in this chapter will be explained in the next.   
Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know a lot is going on in the world, and that has been was has kept me from finishing this ch sooner, but writing has given me a balance of consuming media and keeping my head cleared so I don't become a useless sack of depression. Hopefully this ch helps you take a break if you need it too and know that this blog has always been and will remain to be a supporter of the black lives, lgbt+ rights, woman's rights, and true justice for those who have to live with a target on their back every day.
> 
> Onto lighter topics, there are two songs that have helped me write this ch.
> 
> 1\. Acoustic, piano version of She by Harry Styles
> 
> 2\. A slowed down version of Wildest Dreams by taylor swift
> 
> I will post a link to both songs on my tumblr if you are interested in giving them a listen, by tumblr can be found in the end notes
> 
> Without further hold up, enjoy ch 4!
> 
> edited: 6/22/20

Steve was handling it. 

He was handling his erratic run-ins with Tony Stark as well as anyone could expect him to, and if the rest of his pack thought otherwise they had better keep it to themselves. 

After his altercation with the omega, Steve would admit he had tucked tail and escaped to the safety of his own bedroom in order to sort himself out. Tony’s anger towards the alpha haunted him, and he longed for quiet if only to quell his growing headache.

However, that same quiet he had longed for was now a knotted cord wrapped around his neck. The alpha prodded the area, expecting the bumps of a carved, angry line to be bullied into his adams apple, but he was unblemished.

The alpha grazed the ghost of an indent one last time before running his fingertips along the length of his nightstand, letting the dust build up on their pads.

His movements came to a halt when an obstruction barred his path. His bottle of cologne. 

A vision swarmed him. 

The alpha closed his fist around the vial of crystal and picked it up. The liquid inside sloshed angrily, trying to escape its confinement.

Steve didn’t bother denying its wishes. He knew all too well what it was like to  _ wish _ .

The Captain spun around and hurled the bottle at the full body mirror adjoint him. Glass burst in a cascade of brilliance and painted the floor in its dying grains. 

Steve stood alone, breathing too hard for that simple act of carnality. Nonetheless, he wished the collateral damage of his anger had done something to ease it, but all he was left with was a putrid smell and a mess to clean up. 

He wasn’t handling it. He was barely holding on. 

Relenting to the truth didn’t fix the problem. 

Steve surrendered, and made his way over to the mess to start picking up the puddle of glass. He took care not to cut himself, though he wouldn’t have been opposed to the pain. 

He needed to clear his head and regain control. His pack needed him to lead. 

The alpha ignored that there was another person who needed him, too. 

That someone was the reason he was out of control in the first place. Steve was guilt-ridden to find that he couldn’t even speak Tony’s name in the privacy of his own mind. 

He was ashamed to find that a part of him wanted to forget Tony altogether, if only for a moment. 

The cologne that was bleeding into the carpet was now separating into individual tributaries. They burned Steve’s senses, and erased what lingered of Tony’s scent when Steve had stormed from the omega’s room.

Against his will, as most things were when it came to Tony, a beat throbbed in Steve at the loss.

He wanted to go back to Tony. 

Even as the omega’s scent abandoned him, and his head was forcibly cleared, the urge to protect and be with Tony never truly left him. 

Cupping the sharpened glitter in his hands, Steve fell back on his haunches to curse himself. 

Ever since he had met Tony it was like his actions were not his own. 

The man who had tried to cower Tony, and insist he had no part in Howard’s demise, wasn’t Steve. 

It wasn’t the real him. 

It was a twisted version of himself that was high on his own sense of self appointed authority. It was like he was a sixteen year old alpha again who was trying to establish dominance over his raging hormones for the first time, and Tony was becoming collateral damage in the forefront of Steve’s unpredictability. 

It was why, after their first negotiation, Steve had sworn to distance himself from the omega. 

The alpha changed when he was around Tony, and it wasn’t always for the better. 

Steve wouldn’t let his person become comprimised, even if a part of him knew he was hurting the omega in the process. 

Although Steve logically realised his actions towards Tony were unwarranted, there was a louder fantasy insisting what he had done was for the best.

When Bucky had pulled Steve from the end of his workout, forcing him to go see Tony for the first time in days, the alpha had known something was wrong. It wasn’t hard to wrangle the truth from Bucky when his friend was dying to say it anyway. 

Tony had fallen victim to his own fear.

With a lashing malice aimed at his leader, Bucky had informed Steve about Tony’s sudden decline. His friend blamed him for the omega’s blight, not unwarranted.

However, after talking with the omega, Steve came to realize that Tony had ruptured only in a way that could be attributed to that of a father.

In turn, the alpha had become just as compromised as he had feared he would become. Distancing himself from Tony had done nothing to acquit it. 

Howard had hurt Tony. Steve had already known it from the evidence from the mansion, but this further proved the extent of the man’s torment.

Steve couldn’t imagine ever letting Tony near his father again. He wanted to protect the omega; he wanted to protect what was  _ his.  _

It wasn’t something the alpha was proud of, but that was the mentality with which Steve had met Tony. 

That was the mentality with which Steve belittled Tony.

That was the mentality with which Steve lost Tony’s trust, and he didn’t think he’d ever stop hating himself for it.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Steve embodied that of a king as he towered at the head of the table, staring down the lesser company in his presence. The council that he stood before represented the next hurdle he would have to overcome in his quest to take down Howard Stark.

He knew they all wished to break him down; they knew that to try would be suicide, and so the two sides remained at an impass. Steve was stronger, smarter, faster than every other gang leader that had gathered before him as his  _ loyal  _ subjects.

He could take them all on with the odds still residing in his favor. He could crush their necks and drink in the elixir of their lives as it left their chilling bodies. He could snap his fingers and they would all turn to dust. 

That kind of power was intoxicating, and Steve had taken great lengths to never lose himself to it. To give into that potential would make him a slave to his own ambition; it would make him weak. 

Steve ruled democratically instead of authoritatively. He allowed his councils’ grievances to be heard instead of ignored. He was fair where he could rule with an iron fist. 

It was the only way he could maintain the empire he had built for himself. 

Some of his council members hated him for it. They wanted him to be foolish. They wanted him to drink his fill of dominance until he was drowning in it. They wanted him to crumble so they could rebuild a world atop his failures.

That future was only within arm’s reach if Steve destroyed himself. 

Steve delighted in disappointing them.

The alpha was committed to his democracy, even in times like these where it would be so easy to override their say. He didn’t let his position sway him, not yet. 

Howard Stark had worked intimately with the underbelly of the city. He had connections to all the men and women who were spread before the alpha now. 

These were the mafia leaders who had learned to bow to him. The ones who had begged for their lives when they saw what happened to those who opposed him and his Avengers. The ones who had grovelled in their own filth, terror laced in their labored breaths. 

These were who remained of the mafia leaders Steve had leashed to be his guard dogs so long ago.

Despite their forced servitude, Steve gave them the impression of freedom in how he allowed them to run their individual territories.

Howard had provided them all with weapons, and provisions of the same nature. The man had then turned around and slighted them all. 

Today Steve would be offering them a means of revenge, he just needed them to take it.

Assessing them now, with their beady eyes and grubby, greedy hands, he knew he would have to sit through their posturing. Ultimately, he had hope that he could sway them to his side despite their turning opinions. 

However, if worse came to worse, it was a real possibility that Steve would be abusing his status for the first real time. 

It would be dangerous to override the council when the possibility of not being able to pull himself back from that ledge would be a real threat to his rule. If this predicament had challenged him at any other time, he wouldn’t be so worried. However, Steve’s self control had been rendered to shreds recently, as he had proved to himself so thoroughly with how cologne lay as an oily layer over his pores.

“So, Rogers, want to explain to the council why you’ve called us here today if all you planned on doing was waste our time with silence?” 

Brock Rumlow. 

A posturing, ass of a beta who had no real influence in this world. His insecurities about his secondary gender crippled his abilities to provide a strong leadership to those who followed him, and although the manufactured scent of alpha assaulted the room, no one was dumb enough to be fooled. 

Steve addressed the man without wavering. The alpha enjoyed how the intensity of his full attention made Rumlow flinch. 

As Steve had been surveying his peers, a common precursor to any meeting when the dim chatter matched that of the hanging lights, he had noticed Rumlow fidgeting. Perceiving Steve as a threat to his title, Rumlow was always itching for a fight. One he knew he would lose.

The man was all bark no bite, but Steve couldn’t let slide his clear disrespect lest it contaminate more prominent players. 

No one demanded information from Steve. 

Over the past few weeks Steve’s boundaries had been continuously pushed to the threat of breaking. 

Here, he wouldn’t allow it. 

Steve wouldn’t let them forget who he was. The alpha let the silence grow and tether between him and the beta.

The outline of surrounding members perked. 

They were nothing more than sharks smelling blood in the water, but they had yet to figure out if it was Steve’s or Rumlow’s. 

The spectators were eventually met with disappointment when Rumlow averted his eyes. Steve continued on as if he didn’t notice.

“I’ve called you here today to discuss the future of Howard Stark,” he said.

That reawakened their curiosity. 

“What about Howard Stark?”

Nick Fury.

Or so the man called himself. 

The elder leader leaned back in his chair casually.

He hid his scent.

He was the only one who knew how to play the game. 

With the right manpower, Steve had no doubt Fury could have taken him out. However, when Steve inevitably came knocking at Fury’s door, the man merely offered him refreshments. Fury had been eager, if one could ever really call Fury eager over anything, to speak with Steve as he instituted himself as their new leader. 

When Steve had eventually grown into his established rule, he had come to realize Fury had offered him a test that fated evening. Steve had just been lucky enough to pass. Throughout their continued time working together they had earned each other's respect.

“As is well known, Stark has worked with all of us despite internal conflicts. He has gotten away with that blatant disrespect to all of us,” Steve said, pausing to let his meaning sink in, and unify the present company against their collective foe.

“He has lied, stolen, and humiliated the likes of us. He has now taken what’s ours to further his own gains and we won’t stand for it any longer. We were born in these streets, they belong to us. Two weeks ago, my team and I staged an operation to destroy his company, and finally take him in. We burned his estate to the ground, but Howard managed to elude us. However, my team..”

Tony.

“Has been able to relocate him. This meeting was supposed to be held once Howard was already in our custody in order to ask your permission to dish out punishment. That being said, unforeseen circumstances put pressure on our original arrangement. Times have changed, and I don’t want that man to live long enough to see it…”

Steve prepared himself.

“I will go above your heads to do what must be done regardless of the outcome of today’s discussion.”

The answering roar washed over him and the alpha felt an odd mix of dread and anticipation for the coming argument. Let them squabble and bicker knowing they were merely figure heads to his reigning law.

“What makes you think you have the right to kill him? What gives you the right to be the one that puts that final bullet through his head?”

His promise to Tony pressed down on his chest.

The promise to let the omega take Howard’s final moments from him. 

A pocket of protest, lodged in between two of Steve’s ribs, longed to growl at the men and women before him. The only person who had truly earned the right to shoot Howard Stark through the fucking skull was his own son.

Steve had stripped Tony of even that.

The voice that had risen above the static of noise called out for an answer. 

Gamora.

An alpha with a beta mate who went by the name Quill. 

If she hadn’t insisted on remaining loyal to her flamboyant lover and his gangle of friends, none of whom were here due to their abhorrence to politics, Steve would have tried to recruit her years ago. 

Gamora’s eyes slitted as they pierced Steve’s forehead, as if trying to read what lay within his thoughts in order to get one step ahead of him. 

Steve knew the best way to ease their suspicions was to reveal enough of the truth that they didn’t question his sincerity.

“Howard made an exuberant show of his attempt to scam me, an offence that won’t go unchecked. He wanted his crimes to be public, then so will mine.”

A nervous chitter spread through the room, Steve wasn’t entirely sure it was solely because of him. The edges of an oddly familiar scent tickled his nose, but was gone before he could place it. 

Rumlow finally found the courage to speak back up.

“What about Howard’s alleged omega son? Rumor has it, you have him in custody.”

Steve took back what he said earlier, he had immaculate self control. 

In light of Rumlow’s question no one would have been able to tell that Steve was unaware of the publicity of a piece of information no one was supposed to know about. 

That didn’t mean he wasn’t holding on to that facade by a fraying thread. 

Where once he had been on edge with familiar people around his mate, to hear someone he didn’t trust talk about Tony made Steve as predictable as a ticking time bomb. The alpha faced Rumlow once again, barely keeping his irises from bleeding red despite how a growing smirk pulled at Rumlow’s lips the longer Steve went without answering.

The alpha knew that if he didn’t respond soon, the dynamic of this meeting would shift in Rumlow’s favor. 

The beta had always opposed Steve’s rule, but never more than now did Steve wish he had put a fatal bullet through the man when he had the chance. 

Rumlow knew better to waste Steve’s silence.

“Tony Stark,” the man said, Steve grit his teeth, “the omega son of Howard that’s locked away somewhere in this very building. Were you ever going to tell us about him? Or were you going to keep him and his brilliant mind all to yourself.”

There was a hungry abyss in Rumlow’s black eyes. He wanted Tony for much more than his intelligence, and ability to create things far beyond that which Howard could have only imagined. Steve might have twitched. No matter the price offered, Steve would never let Tony fall into the hands of Rumlow. 

The alpha tried to collect himself, but his brain only continued to fog. When he did finally counter Rumlow, his voice had dipped into deep, dark chocolate. It coated each word with a force that could only really ever come from a true alpha.

“We don’t deal in innocents. Yes, Tony and I have an understanding at the moment. Once the arrangement has been fulfilled, he’ll be safely returned to his world, unharmed, and left unbothered.”

He made sure his message was clear. 

“If you dare follow him…”

“Rogers.”

“Or hurt him in any way…”

“Rogers.”

A crack reverberated throughout the room, Steve was shocked to find himself holding a chunk of wood broken off from the table. Fury must have noticed Steve was causing the table to shake and had called out for him to stop. 

Later he would wish that that  _ was _ the reason Fury had called for him. 

“ _ Alpha _ …”

The chunk of table fell, forgotten, where it splintered on the floor. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


The door had slitted open to reveal the silhouette of a man, all that was visible due to the shadow of the room falling along his frame.

Even if Steve was blind, or deaf, or his nose could no longer pick up that of the omega’s scent, he would always know that it was Tony in that doorway. 

Most importantly, he would always know when the omega needed him. 

Mate.

He had said it to himself twice in the past five minutes, and was only now figuring out what his body had been trying to tell him since day one. 

Steve was starting to understand that he had always been aware of this truth, but had hidden from it due to his own fears. 

Now he could see how cowardice he had been to lock Tony away, to take away his choice when it came to what lay between them, to try and bar him from the revenge he so obviously craved. Steve had neglected his mate, it was only fair that this was his retribution. 

It had taken Tony putting himself in harm's way for Steve to finally admit to the bond that tied them together.

For that he would never forgive himself.

Steve’s first instinct was to protect. 

Shaking himself out of his epiphany, the alpha realized with a jolt that he was no longer the only one standing. The entirety of the council was on their feet. Their eyes were glued to Tony as if they didn’t really believe what, or who, they were seeing but were enamored nonetheless. As they should be.

But something was wrong.

One by one a glaze filmed their faces as if they had been caught up in an incantation.

Their bodies slackened, and their cheeks flushed in some sort of backwards depiction of corpses who had risen from the dead. 

Steve realized too late what was happening, and was left with the horror of knowing he might not be enough to protect the man he had only recently come to know as his own. Already he saw alpha leaders Hope Van Dyne, Sam Wilson, and Stephen Strange regaining their ability to move freely, but now with only one thought in mind. They were going to get to Tony.

Steve would die before he let that happen, but before he could counteract their desires, he too was paraliyzed by the overwhelming addiction of Tony Stark’s heat pheromones. 

Steve was struck dumb as every fiber of his being numbed, and all he could do was look at Tony helplessly. 

A yearning whine fell from the omega as he plastered himself to the door in an effort to keep himself standing. 

He was drawn in an oversized t-shirt that Steve recognized as his own. 

The shirt reached to just the bottom of the boxers that must have hung loose on Tony’s hips. Steve was quick to recognize those as his own, too. 

A pleased rumble escaped Steve as he realized what must have happened. Tony had gone into a surprise heat. The omega must have woken up drenched in sweat and slick and decided to put on Steve’s clothes because Steve’s scent was safe. Steve was safe. Steve was his  _ mate _ .

Tony had figured it out long before Steve had, he must have.

“Alpha, please, help,” Tony whimpered again, dewdrop eyes only on Steve even as the other alpha’s tried to pull his attention away. 

Unconsciously, another wave of heat wracked Tony and dizzied them all, but Steve was already becoming accustomed to it. 

He knew the smell already. 

A weaker version of the scent had built up in the voids and crevices along the inside of the Stark manor from Tony’s many untreated heats. 

It was the same scent Steve had recognized earlier in the meeting, the scent he thought had caught the attention of them all. He was starting to understand it had only found him as he would always be more attuned to the omega. 

This wasn’t an accident. Tony was going into heat because he had found his mate. He had found his mate, been neglected by his mate, and now his body was protesting because of it. 

This was only for Steve.

The alpha internally righted himself. 

He let Tony consume him. 

Rusted parts that had long been shifted and bent now clicked back into place like that of a ticking clock. Steve had been off for days, and now he knew why. 

The alpha had barred himself from his mate. He had fought tirelessly against the very instincts ingrained in him, and his predecessors before him. 

His body had fought back against his stubbornness: putting him on edge, draining his energy, making him volatile. Acceptance now caught him in its web.

Strength returned to his limbs, clarity gave him direction and nothing was going to stand in his way. 

Steve flipped the table. 

Paper went flying as wood ruptured against the ground, pinning some of Steve’s more prominent enemies underfoot. 

Their surprised cries fell on deaf ears as Steve hurried to stop the alpha who was the closest to reaching Tony. 

Steve expected Tony to sense danger and retract from the room, but the omega wasn’t moving. 

Warning bells sounded in his ears as Steve gripped his opponent and flung him to the side.

“Tony, get out!” Steve ordered.

The alpha was cut short as his assailant righted himself. Steve didn’t have time to get Tony to safety before he had to turn and punch his opponent hard enough to split his jaw.

The alpha finally fell to the ground, unconscious. 

With labored breath, Steve faced Tony who had not moved from his position in the door.

The alpha’s eyebrows pinched with an annoyance only Tony Stark could pull out of him in a time like this. Which only brought him back to a question he should have asked a while ago.

Who the hell let Tony in here like this? Who the hell let Tony in here at all? He would be having words with his team when this was all over, and they were lucky if he kept it at just words. His omega wasn’t safe, it was the only instinct that could have overridden the potency of Tony in heat. Steve grabbed Tony by his biceps and tried to get the man to focus enough to snark back at him.

“Tony, I need you to listen to me. You need to go, it’s not safe here.” 

Steve was already trying to push Tony into the hall before anyone else attempted to get their hands on him.

“You’re here,” Tony mumbled, pushing himself closer to Steve as Steve forced him out, “I’m safe.”

The alpha’s heart clenched. 

He knew enough about Tony’s past. 

How many times, if ever, had he actually felt safe with a person before? Steve didn’t have the luxury to dwell on it as he heard snarks and groaning as people picked themselves up from where the table had secured them. Steve knew he was running out of time. Clarity started to return to Tony the longer Steve held him, the alpha hoped it was enough for him to understand.

“Omega,” he growled, trying to tap into that tone, but failing due to his own distress, “leave, now. Find one of the pack. Natasha, Bucky, Thor, anyone. Just go.”

Steve forced himself to push the omega away from him, trying to get Tony to move on his own. But once he was out of arm's length, Tony’s face crumbled. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony insisted, quivering as if a cold draft had focused solely on him, “not without you.”

To their right the elevator dinged, and out spilled Steve’s long overdue packmates.

Before the alpha could berate them, give out orders, or reassure his mate, Steve was yanked back into the chaos behind him. 

He had officially run out of time.

Steve was thrown hazardously to the floor, as he had just done to another, by a huge alpha.

Steve had never spoken directly to the man before, but he knew he was one of Rumlow’s men. The guard had sprung into action when the threat of losing the omega had proved a possibility. 

Ignoring the sprig of pain from where Steve had unceremoniously rolled along the floor, the Captain forced himself to get back up. The guard was already turning back to the exit. 

Steve hoped his team had gotten Tony out of the hall by now, but Steve wasn’t counting on it. The alpha’s hand had been forced, knowing his actions would come to have dire consequences. 

The Captain reached for the gun he kept hidden along the waistline of his pants, thankful it hadn’t clattered loose in his tumble to the ground. 

For Tony, Steve would do anything. 

The alpha aimed the barrel, readying to start a gang war, when a chair came flying down on his target's head. The guard dropped like a sack of stones. 

Startled, Steve landed on Rumlow himself as the culprit. A sneer slickened the beta’s face.

“I’ll be taking what’s mine now.” 

The man spit at Steve.

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Rumlow said, with a mock salute before going for his intended victim.

The ground rumbled beneath Steve’s hands, as if he was pulling up the lava that lay under the Earth’s crust with the sheer force of his will.

_ Mine.  _

Rumlow had called Tony his. 

The beta wasn’t even a slave to his hormones the same way the alpha’s were, not that that excused their desperate behavior, but the beta was somehow more depraved in Steve’s opinion. 

Rumlow wanted Tony simply for the status it would grant him, and he would do anything to the omega in order to get it. Steve’s anger was tangible as it blanketed over every person in the room. 

No longer was the urge to protect enough for Steve to keep his wits about him. An aura of red cocooned the alpha. 

Tony Stark belonged to no one but himself. 

He most certainly did not belong to Rumlow.

Steve picked himself up, a deafening roar spiraling up the building. 

The alpha took his gun off of safety.

The fighting that had assumed around him became background noise as Steve focused in on his one mission. Rumlow had disrespected him for the last time.

The alpha kicked through the door to find his team desperately trying to drag Tony to the safety of the elevator. Even with the full force of the Captain’s pack, the omega wouldn’t budge, evading their grasps with an ease Steve recalled from their first meeting. However, with Steve’s team conveniently distracted, Rumlow was sneaking up behind the omega. The point where Tony was most vulnerable.

The beta was going to do what no one had done yet. Rumlow was going to put his hands on Tony, and he was going to succeed. 

The beta was going to get away with stealing Tony out from under their noses. 

With a gun to Tony’s neck there was nothing Steve would be able to do but watch as his mate, freshly in heat, was stolen from him. 

It was as Steve fully realised the implications of what that meant did Rumlow reach out his glutinous hand for Tony.

Steve knew he had only one opening to stop this, and it was in that moment. 

Recognizing that if his aim was off by the slightest edge he risked hitting Tony, Steve aimed.

The Captain fired.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


_ “Get him out of here, and take care of the rest of them.” _

Steve barked the order as he watched Rumlow’s blood stain his carpet. 

The man had sunk to the ground, the vein in his forehead protruding in his horror at what had become of his hand. 

A clean bullet hole, entrance and exit, had gone through the beta’s palm. Where once his grasp had been littered with the hunger for control, now all that was left lay in red rivulets.

Steve had pocketed his weapon once he had decided the danger had passed, and hurried to Tony.

The omega was staring at where Rumlow kneeled on the floor with an odd fascination Steve would appreciate later. 

For now, the alpha had only one destination as he reached for Tony’s face despite his disposition. The omega lay his own hands atop the alpha’s forearms, rubbing soothing circles in face of his mate’s craze.

“Are you okay?” Steve growled out, “were you hurt?”

Livid didn’t begin to cover what he was feeling.

“He got what he deserved,” Tony said, instead of answering Steve’s question. The shock of the gunshot had been able to clear the omega’s head. Hopefully he would get a few more hours of peace before his body recognized he was safe again. 

Steve would ponder over Tony’s words later, now he couldn’t, now fear still sat too prominently inside of him for him to think properly. His grip tightened, though Tony didn’t protest even as Steve shook him as if to regroup the omega.

“Are you hurt, omega,” Steve insisted, heart pounding.

Tony drew his gaze to Steve’s and the alpha felt his ribcage expand properly, maybe for the first time ever.

“Yes, Steve,” Tony responded, “you protected me. I knew you would.”

Steve almost recoiled, but the fear of losing Tony was still too fresh. Steve could only pull the omega closer as he herded him away from the skirmish taking place behind them. He only stopped when they were safely in the elevator.

“No, no,” Steve insisted, hands coming to find a place on Tony’s bare hip bone, needing to feel the omega alive and real beneath him, “I told you to go, I told you to run and you didn’t listen. I gave you an order and you didn’t listen. You are my mate and I am your alpha, when I give you an order you follow it. When I give you an  _ order  _ you  _ follow it, omega.” _

The elevator doors closed too easily as if to mock Steve’s upheavence. Despite the tongue lashing, Tony was pressed up against Steve’s chest breathing in his scent like it was a personal drug. 

“Say it again,” Tony said into Steve’s chest, tasting Steve’s collar bone.

The alpha felt the wet heat and had to close his eyes.

Tony was going to be the death of him, but Steve wasn’t reading to let go of his anger. The alpha gripped the omega’s wrists, and spun him around so he was pinned to the elevator wall.

“Listen to me,” Steve growled, and Tony shivered.

“No,” the omega said with a smirk, “not until you say it again, this is your punishment. You ignored me, alpha. You hurt me, so now you have to listen. You have to earn me, so say it again.”

Steve pushed Tony harder into the elevator to the point where he knew the omega couldn’t be comfortable, but Tony only moaned. Steve hated how much the both liked it.

But the omega was right, Steve couldn’t ignore him any more. He had been holding in his urges for a lifetime, and he didn’t have that kind of control around Tony. The omega rendered it useless.

The alpha growled and attacked. His tongue lashed out as his words did.

Tony’s taste exploded along his tongue until he was drunk on it. Steve mouthed and licked and bit at Tony's neck until the omega was writhing and whining. Tony’s legs somehow ended up around Steve’s waist, and he knew that he never wanted to leave the warmth they provided. Steve was home between Tony’s thighs.

“Say it again,” Tony whined, and that was a sound Steve knew he would never be able to get out of his head for the rest of his doomed life.

“Beg me,” Steve challenged, because his pride was still rearing its ugly head. 

“Earn me,” Tony snarked back, breathless, and for the first time Steve found himself giving in. 

They both wanted him to say what was brimming, and transferring onto Tony’s skin. 

For Tony, Steve found he didn’t mind giving in.

He recalled only moments ago saying that Tony belonged to himself and himself alone, but that wasn’t strictly true anymore was it. 

“You’re mine,” Steve growled and Tony threw his head back on instinct, exposing his unmarred neck.

“You’re my omega,” Steve continued, “no one else will ever touch you. I will skin them alive before that happens, I will kill them and enjoy every moment. You are mine, Tony Stark. You belong to me, and when I give you an order you will follow it.”

Steve’s hands had long since landed on Tony’s hips to hold him up. It granted Tony the freedom to dig his nails into Steve’s face. 

The omega smashed their lips together, and red lines bloomed on Steve’s cheeks as Tony clawed at the alpha’s skin.

Steve found he couldn’t care any less then he did.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened on the Captain’s floor.

“ _ Whatever you say, alpha _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos and commenting, it means the world to me to recieve your feedback!
> 
> As per usual this ch and the stories in this series will be getting edited more after all the ch's in this book are written and posted, so mistakes will be getting fixed with time!
> 
> For more content you can find me on tumblr @kca1516 (just like this acount)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song for this chapter is "Can I have this Dance" from highschool musical 
> 
> pls enjoy, thank you

Warm water cascaded down on him. The knots in the omega’s back unfurled, and a soft moan escaped him as due.

Tony awoke in reality to find steam revolving around him in a dizzying aroma from the popping, frothing bubbles of his bath. 

The omega rotated his neck as he sunk into the luxury of it. A muscle in his back twinged from the movement as he was reminded of his brief stint in the elevator. The way he had been held against its contained walls until he bruised. 

The omega was oddly content with the knowledge. He would have physical proof that, at least for a moment, Steve Rogers had hungered for Tony the same Tony had come to hunger for him. 

_ “Beg me,” Steve challenged. _

_ “Earn me,” Tony snarked back. _

Tony’s toes curled.

  
  


The soft felt of skin encompassed in soapy water drifted against the arch of his ribs, and Tony knew he could no longer ignore the elephant in the room.

The omega gingerly drifted his gaze westwards, and found his alpha plopped on a sitting stool that was three sizes too small for him. Nonetheless, Steve didn’t seem to be complaining about the strain as he hovered over the bathtub to clean the omega in his care.

Tony ignored the satisfaction that had curled inside of him like that of a cat who had found a spot of sunlight. Later he’d bathe in the memory, for now he waited and watched.

Steve’s button up shirt, that had been hidden under his tailored suit, was rolled up to his elbows, exposing the bulk of his forearms. Condensation clung to his forehead and dribbled down the slope of his nose. The resulting heat caused the man’s hair to flop in his face in a way that Tony had no choice but to find attractive. 

The omega ran the tip of his tongue over his bottoms lip in a quick swipe, and was thankful the alpha had yet to realize Tony had returned to the land of the living.

In truth, Tony felt as if he had woken up from that of a fever dream that was still hazy around the edges. 

He had a hunch that should he pull on that string of yarn, a buildup of regrets would unravel before him. Tony wasn’t sure he was ready to confront what had come of his heat riddled brain. He’d much rather focus on that of the alpha who had yet to abandon him, regardless of the fool he had made of himself.

Steve’s jaw was clenched deliberately as he stuck his arms back into the water. The alpha had invoked the assistance of a glass pitcher to help wash away the suds that had foamed over the silky strands of Tony’s hair. 

The omega traced the line of Steve’s pronounced cheekbone with his gaze, unable to ignore the strength that resided in every line of the man. 

Tony was a slave to his own curiosity, and knew he had to absorb all he could of the alpha before Steve realized that he was being studied. 

It wasn’t an easy task. There was so much to catalogue, and the omega wanted to take in every last detail. He knew he wouldn’t get the chance again, but found himself stuck on the man’s lips regardless of his lack of time. From his hazed memory, Tony recalled what might have been a trick of his heat if he couldn’t still feel the swell of his own lips for himself. 

It was during the kiss that Tony had been most conscious, and the details were being recorded in the internal portfolio he was gathering of Steve. A subtle heat simmered in Tony’s gut despite himself.

“I know you’re watching me,” Steve said, never outwardly acknowledging Tony even as his hands continued to respectfully explore, and massage the omega’s body.

Not for the first time did Tony wish the man wasn’t so damn respectful.

“You kissed me,” was Tony’s only reply.

He could remember now what had happened, all of it. 

He remembered walking into that meeting, all but out of his mind. He remembered the recognition in Steve as the alpha finally realized Tony was his mate. He remembered the fight that followed, Steve telling him to run, Rumlow grabbing for him, the shot heard around the world, and the elevator ride back up to what he knew must be Steve’s bedroom.

He remembered when his clear mind started to slip back into a daze the moment’s Steve’s mouth had devoured his own, and how the alpha had pulled away from him before they had gone too far. 

Tony’s chest had been heaving as subtle heat symptoms started to bud within him, but Steve had pulled away just before they would have passed the point of no return. As the omega’s head filtered out the  _ need  _ and  _ want  _ that warped his brain like hyperactive propaganda, Steve had been saying something about ‘not continuing until he had real consent.’ It was how Tony had ended up in the bathtub in the first place. Steve knew it would bring him back to himself before things went too far.

Looking back on it all, Tony should have been embarrassed about what he had done. But if his reckless actions had finally been what Steve needed to get his head out of his ass, Tony couldn’t find it in him to be bothered. 

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now? Really? And if we’re being accurate I do believe it was you who kissed me,” Steve said, a growl slipping out along the way.

Tony bowed his head on instinct, unsure of how to proceed. He was able to recall the conversation they’d had in the elevator word for word. He didn’t understand Steve’s frustration now.

He thought they had moved past this. 

The omega was forcibly reminded of his first real conversation with the alpha, and what had come of it. Steve had left Tony to fend for himself despite being handcuffed to a bedframe and lost in his deeper instincts. 

Tony remembered how the walls he had built up then had come crashing down the second slick had started to leak out of him. Now he was wondering if he should have never let them drop as his stomach twisted with uncertainty.

“Only because you were too afraid to initiate anything,” Tony said, despite his jittering anxieties. 

He refused to sit idly by as Steve destroyed the progress Tony had made. 

The hand in the omega’s hair tightened, and Steve jerked Tony’s head back so he had no choice but to look up at the alpha. 

Tony knew that if he had not followed the propulsion of the pull willingly, Steve would have stopped, which made it all the sweeter when the alpha’s lips planted themselves firmly over the omega’s own. Tony gasped as Steve bruised his lips, and kept the handle on his hair just tight enough to make his scalp tingle pleasantly. The alpha licked a filthy line along the roof of Tony’s mouth before pulling away. Tony had barely found the presence of mind to tangle his own hands in the alpha’s hair.

Tony whined his displeasure as Steve pulled back, cutting off all contact save for the cold caress of his demeanor.

“What’s that about being afraid?” 

The alpha couldn’t suppress a smug light from sparking a fire in his irises. He knew he had won that round, but it didn’t take long for the man’s own anxieties to pull him back into their clawing grasp.

Tony was sinking with him. 

Steve had dug his heels into the earth until he was pulling up much more than dirt, and Tony didn’t really know why. 

For weeks now he had thought the man just didn’t want him, but then the alpha kissed him like that and Tony couldn’t get himself to believe it. 

Tony wanted Steve to throw away his reservations, and take care of him goddamn it. If he wasn’t reading the signs wrong, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t, the alpha wanted that too. 

But something was holding Steve back, and Tony was going to get to the bottom of it if it meant staying like this all night.

That susceptible part of Tony wanted to show Steve what resulted from his actions when he closed himself off from the omega, leaving Tony to wonder what he had done wrong. He wanted Steve to realize that this unbearable back and forth between them was killing him. It felt like he had failed as the man’s omega, but when Tony tried to portray his hurt, it only ever manifested as defensive anger. 

“Why are you pulling away from me?” Tony said, daring to sit up in the tub before Steve had finished washing him off, “Why are you so insistent on pulling away from me?”

Steve grunted, refusing to acknowledge the omega even after the stunt he had just pulled. 

“You’re going to get soap in your eyes,” Steve said instead, “sit back down.”

Tony reluctantly followed the request, knowing that he had to pick and choose his battles in this war. 

Not that it stopped the raging inside of him. He had thought the biggest hurdle would be to get Steve to admit they were mates. Now he realized that had been the least of his coming problems. 

“Stop avoiding the issue,” Tony continued to press his point, “you have to stop toying with me like this. You’ve already done it once, I can’t go through it again. Grow up and talk about your issues like an adult-”

“Damn it,” Steve growled, punching the water as if that would release some of the tension built up in his shoulders.

“Throwing a fit isn’t going to get you out of this conversation,” Tony said as though it was an afterthought.

Steve pulled his lips back to show teeth, and Tony knew he was lucky that the alpha was too caught up in his own head to notice the omega’s hurt.

It occurred to Tony that maybe Steve knew he was hurting him, but just didn’t care. It shouldn’t have surprised the omega as much as it did. After all, Tony’s body had forced him into an unexpected heat due to the man’s indifference.

“You really want to know why I keep myself away from you?” Steve snarled, letting the full brunt of his own anger and pent up longing, and frustration expel from him.

“Well I haven’t been sitting here waiting for you to put on a musical with dance numbers included..”

“Omega!” Steve roared, getting fed up with Tony’s snark.

Where normally Tony wouldn’t have backed down, he lowered his gaze. Where he wanted to be strong and impenetrable, he was needy and wanton. Every snide comment Tony made was a strike against a perceived attack. Steve was starting to catch onto, and put a stop, to the omega’s defense mechanism. 

_ Dangerous _ , Tony’s mind screamed at him.

_ Dangerous _ , his heart promised.

Tony was unable to stop his fall, knowing he was about to crash land.

“Why am I not good enough for you?”

The honest emotion was foreign on Tony’s tongue as he clunked over his own words. He was unstable on this new ground, but continued his trek into dangerous territory.

That was the only way for this to work, and oh how it worked.

Steve rumbled his disapproval. His pruned hand trailed along Tony’s neck to gently clasping his chin. Tony let the momentum turn his head so he was face to face with the alpha, just as he had done earlier.

The omega’s eyes stayed fixed on the alpha’s forearm. His veins strained in Steve’s attempt to keep some semblance of calm when they both knew Tony’s hormones were starting to build up again despite the water. For now, Tony’s mind was still clear. He still had a while before he was lost to his instincts, and that was all that mattered.

“Tony,” Steve said, and the omega was helpless, “look at me.”

He had no choice, and it wounded and strengthened something inside him all at once.

The omega followed the order up the length of Steve’s neck until he was met with the glowing intensity of the man's gaze. Tony’s mouth parted unintentionally, but Steve didn’t hesitate to slip his thumb in along the seam. They both knew Tony needed that touch to ground him.

“Don’t you ever, for even a second, think that you are not good enough for me,” Steve said, and even now there was that same anger in the man’s tone that Tony had misunderstood all these times.

The fury wasn’t because of him. 

It was because Steve was afraid of losing him.

If the alpha never got attached, there would be nothing for him to mourn.

The alpha jostled Tony’s chin to regain the attention that had slipped in the omega’s revelation.

“This has nothing to do with you, tell me you understand that,” Steve continued with the same conviction, “You’re too good for me in every universe and timeline. I distanced myself from you because I hoped you would grow disinterested. I can’t have you in the world I’m a part of. It’s dangerous, too dangerous. I was hoping that if I ignored what I felt for you it would miraculously disappear so I wouldn’t have to watch as I destroyed what your father had not yet taken from you. I wanted more for you than me.”

That brought Tony’s anger back. 

Tony viciously pulled out of the alpha’s comforting touch. The anger he had lost in his moments of vulnerability were buried in an avalanche of frustrations.

He was frustrated that he had spent his entire life holed up in what had become his mother’s personal casket.

He was frustrated that he had lost so much time to the abuse of his father.

He was frustrated that even now, now that he had found the one person he had trusted since his mother, that he was also trying to take away Tony’s freedoms.

The omega was sick of it. 

He would not be treated as a child a moment longer, he was a grown adult and was fully capable of making his own decisions. Steve had no right to decide what Tony could and could not do. Not without Tony’s consent at least. 

The omega’s own form of red burned in his eyes as he opened his mouth to tear Steve a part. 

“You have no right to make decisions for me,” Tony snarled. 

One of Steve’s eyebrows quirked, as if amused with Tony’s sudden outburst. 

“I’m your alpha,” Steve said, “I’ll do what’s best for you even if that means protecting you from me. Even if that means making you hate me for it.”

At first, Tony let Steve’s words work their manipulation. 

How dare Steve pull the alpha card. The man barely even admitted to the fact that they were mates, he had no right to call on it in his defense. Tony’s sharp tongue darted out to say something he would most definitely end up regretting when it dawned on him. 

Steve was playing with him. 

The damned alpha in front of him was purposefully plucking at Tony's strings to try and make the omega hate him. He needed the omega to hate him, Tony realized, in order to make breaking the omega’s heart acceptable.

Tony couldn’t stop the tears from springing to his eyes, though he blinked them away. He was tired. He was exhausted and didn’t want to play games anymore. He just wanted Steve. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Tony said, the fight draining out of him as Steve rinsed shampoo out of his hair. 

The caress left Tony reeling and he was once again reminded of why he needed the man’s touch so badly in the first place. 

“And exactly what is it I’m doing?” Steve asked.

But just as Steve knew how to read him, Tony had learned to do the same. 

The alpha had been found out, and he was holding onto the last bit of control as his defenses began to crumble. They just needed one last  _ push.  _

Tony was about to take those walls and shatter them. 

The omega pushed himself closer to the alpha so he was hanging over the edge of the tub. Tony knew Steve was displeased with the movement, but the omega didn’t stop until they were nose to nose. 

“You will never make me hate you.”

The hard line of Steve’s jaw slackened, brick by brick his tower fell. 

Tony delighted in it. 

To drive his point home, Tony braced his hands on the tub and picked himself up. He planned to march himself out of the bathroom, buck ass naked, with his head held high. But even if his head hadn’t started positively spinning with the altitude change, his heat would have made him collapse regardless. Tony let out a startled cry as he tripped backwards, floundering water onto the tile floor below. 

Just as Tony was about to crash against porcelain, thick arms picked him up at the last second tugging him closer to the strong chest. An animalistic growl escaped the alpha at Tony’s carelessness.

“Don’t do that,” Steve seethed, the omega could feel the man’s heart beating wildly in an attempt to break free from his chest.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Tony! You can’t just do shit like that, you can’t just put yourself in danger. Do you understand what I go through every time you do something stupid? You crazy omega, do you know the terror I feel every time I hear you scream for me, or when the scent of your terror burns me?”

Tony knew, as he burrowed closer to the alpha’s chest, not caring that Steve’s shirt was now soaked, that Steve was talking about much more than his slip in the tub. Tony thought back to the way Steve had begged him to run when trouble had started. He thought about the way Steve had not hesitated to put a bullet through that bastard Rumlow. He wouldn’t let Steve use his fear as an excuse a moment longer, but the first step in dispelling a fear was comforting it.

The omega nuzzled the alpha’s neck, kitten licking at the scent gland that lay under the unmarred skin.

“I’m sorry,” the omega said, but Steve’s alpha had been triggered and there was no suppressing it.

“Today was exactly why I pushed you away,” Steve went on, “you could have gotten hurt, you could have been killed, or  _ taken from me _ . I can’t let them take you from me. I’ll kill them, every last one I’ll murder them if they lay a goddamn finger on you. It’s why you need to stop being so reckless, you  _ stupid  _ omega.”

Tony cringed, and though a part of him was congratulating himself for pushing Steve to this breaking point, the anger in Steve’s voice was making his omega panic. This close to heat there was no way to logic his way out of it. 

As Steve continued to fret, he lowered Tony’s naked body to the ground in order to reach for a towel to wrap around him. But as soon as the threat of leaving Steve’s arms reared its ugly head, old tears sprung to Tony’s eyes.

“No!” Tony cried, grasping onto Steve like his life depended on it, “don’t leave, don’t let go, alpha please. I’m sorry, don’t go.”

It dawned on Steve that his temper had brought this on. 

Finally clued into the extent of Tony’s distress, the alpha sprung into action. Lowering himself to sit on the tub’s rim, Steve pulled the omega closer, already murmuring sweet nothings into the crying omega’s ear. Old and knew sadness expelled from the omega in frightening waves, and Steve finally realized how much of an idiot he had been. 

“Doll,” Steve murmured, pressing Tony’s head further into his neck so the scent of alpha, his alpha, would help with the comedown, “sweetheart, you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s okay little omega, you’ve done nothing wrong. I was angry at myself, and I unfairly took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

This was what Tony had been eluding to earlier, this loss of control the omega had learned to hide away so long ago. It was a shock to Steve’s system, enough of a shock to realize how much he had been hurting the omega. How much of a dick he had been. The omega’s tears weren’t worth Steve’s fears.

The droplets steadily pouring down Tony’s face weren’t worth it, it would never be worth it. 

“Don’t leave me,” Tony hiccuped.

Steve pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead as he rocked him gently.

“Never,” Steve promised, “don’t cry, doll, please. I’m not making you go, ever again.”

As the reassurances continued, Tony’s sobbing hiccups retracted until he was a curled ball of electric emotion in Steve’s arms. Steve’s head rested atop the omega's head, inhaling deeply, yearning for the moment the hurt in the omega’s scent faded away.

“Stay with me,” Tony croaked, “for tonight, for my heat, for everything. Stay with me.”

Steve didn’t need to think twice before answering. The truth had always been there, hiding, but the alpha had always known he would never succeed with pushing Tony away. Not when the omega had already carved a home within Steve’s chest. Not when Steve needed Tony, safe and happy and loved and his, more than Tony would ever know.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Steve promised, “I’m yours, Tony Stark. Always have been, always will be.”

Finally, the pain slipped from Tony’s scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always welcome! Follow us on tumblr @kca1516 for more content, thank you!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, one chapter left!!!! As always more editing for these series will come after the final ch is out so bear with me.
> 
> The song for this ch is Beautiful People by Ed Sheeran specifically for the entire end scene

“Alpha, I need to nest.”

A tension Steve had been holding ever since Tony appeared at his meeting, eased. 

It had taken half an hour for the omega to be mollified after he had fallen into Steve’s arms, and another fifteen minutes for Steve to feel comfortable letting him go. 

The humming bathroom light had illuminated Tony’s skin a sickly green, but it hadn’t stopped the alpha from being enamoured with the man in his lap. 

Tony’s puffy eyes had fallen closed from the exhaustion of the day's events as he was coddled on the lip of the bathroom tub. 

He had dozed off, clutching Steve like he wasn’t sure the alpha would be there when he woke up. 

Steve swallowed his regret. He couldn’t change the past, but he was going to fix their future.

The alpha didn’t want to wake Tony. The omega seemed to have found some peace after days, years, of stress. But the alpha within Steve paced restlessly, he needed to get Tony to bed where he would be warm, and safe. 

Steve had tenderly nudged Tony with the ball of his nose. The omega snuffled as he blinked himself awake. 

Tony purred when he recognized whose arms he was in, but the omega’s relief didn’t go unnoticed. The alpha wanted to push the topic, and promise Tony he wouldn’t abandon him again. He knew the only way to nurture that promise was with time. Maybe Steve couldn’t wipe away the stain of Tony’s distress all in one night, but he anticipated that journey to come. 

For now, he was going to take care of his mate. 

Steve had to dreg up every ounce of willpower, but eventually he was able to let his omega go from his hold. 

He leaned Tony against the wall only long enough to snatch a towel to dry him with. Turning back, Steve immediately wrapped the fluffed cotton around the omega’s shivering frame. 

Steve took his time double checking that the wrap wasn’t irritating the omega’s skin before nudging his pliant mate into the adjacent bedroom. 

Tony’s gaze had danced around the new venue; a new place he had yet to explore. Steve pinked as he found himself holding his breath, waiting for the man’s approval. It was only when a delighted chirp fell from between Tony’s lips did a relieved, pleasant tingle shoot down Steve’s spine. 

The alpha wasn’t able to give into the comfort just yet. 

Tony had yet to speak a word since their argument in the bathroom.

His final call had been for Steve to stay with him.

The lack of questions, and statements, and anecdotes from Tony made Steve uneasy. 

Steve had come to associate a constant stream of litany with Tony. The omega’s rupturing silence made his head sing with warning bells. 

A plan began to form.

Making sure Tony could stand on his own, the alpha pulled away from Tony. He didn’t let Tony’s bothered mewl distract him as he shucked off his own damp shirt and dress pants.

The alpha knew skin on skin contact was important to help cement a partnership with any omega. 

It was one of the reasons he had kept from initiating contact with Tony up until now. He had speculated that without the key ingredient of Steve’s touch, it would be easier for Tony to move on. 

Now he realized just how ridiculous the notion was. 

Skin contact would only help blossom a spark that had already been lit.

Now he hoped it would aid Tony in finding his way back to him, to comfort. 

Steve’s shirt fell to the floor in a wrinkled heap, and he was stripping off his socks when he heard it. 

“Alpha, I need to nest.”

Steve perked up, relief dizzying him. 

There it was. There was the voice he had needed to hear so badly. 

Steve faced Tony, and was met with the omega clinging onto Steve’s discarded shirt. His nose buried in the collar of it. The towel Steve had wrapped around the omega’s waist was crumpled on the ground.

So, maybe things weren’t completely back to normal, but Steve couldn’t find it in him to worry too much about it. 

These signs he recognized. 

This was an omega succumbing to heat.

For the rest of his life, the image in front of him would bring him to his knees. 

If Tony ever found out the extent with which he affected Steve, the alpha eagerly awaited his own doom. 

There was a sensual aspect to what he was seeing, but that wasn’t why it rattled Steve so.

The vulnerability Tony exuded as he clutched dearly to Steve’s shirt had the alpha swallowing around an emotion he wasn’t ready to put a name to. 

He wanted to rush forward and enclose the omega in his arms. He needed Tony to be safe, and the safest place he could be was with Steve. Tony had proven that point clearly.

He wanted to take the omega. Pin him to the bed, make him quiver with his tongue, hold him over the edge before allowing him release, hear him beg for something only Steve could give him.

Steve’s fondness soon morphed to desire. He wasn’t immune to the flares and dips of Tony’s heat anymore then the omega was, but he couldn’t give into it just yet.

Tony had asked him for help, and Steve would never deny him. 

The alpha combed through Tony’s hair before bringing him forward to kiss his brow; the omega’s center pressed into Steve’s thigh.

“Okay, doll,” Steve said, giving encouragement where he knew Tony needed it, “I can do that for you, just hold tight.”

The alpha squeezed the nape of Tony’s neck, taking pride in the way the omega went lax under the barest of touches.

With how Tony was clinging to him, Steve knew he had to be quick. He went over to his hamper, ready to turn it inside out in order to find the items of clothing that held the richest parts of his scent. But when Steve opened the basket, he was surprised to find it empty. 

Just this morning the hamper had been half way full, and he only sent it down to cleaning when it’s brim bulged. 

The lack of resources for his desired task was odd, but he didn’t have time to dwell. Tony whimpered, and Steve felt it as a physical ache in his chest. 

“Please, alpha,” Tony said.

He reached down to collect the pants Steve had just thrown to the floor, and stuck his face in them to make sure they were what he wanted. His eyes fluttered closed in a clear yes, and Tony migrated to Steve’s bed where he was already curling the sheets and clothes to his liking.

“I need more,” Tony said, a furrow between his eyebrows.

The glaze in his eyes turning for the worse. 

Steve knew Tony had succumbed to the depth inside, where his instincts took hold. It was like the first day Tony was under Steve’s care, when Steve had given in to the urge to hand feed the omega. Steve had failed him that time, he hadn’t helped keep Tony under or help him resurface. 

Steve wasn’t going to let Tony drown again.

“Deep breath, omega,” Steve ordered before Tony could work himself up, “your nest will be perfect, I promise.”

Normally, a nest was built over the period of time before the omega was in heat. The omega constructed it on their own, picking up clothes and towels and other soft things that harbored their alpha’s scent. 

But with their shortened time frame, Steve was grabbing anything he could. Not finding anything useful in his dirty laundry, he tore open the closet to grab some of his clean clothes. They wouldn’t have as strong a scent, but finding his missing laundry wasn’t an option. 

Finally, when Steve had curated a big enough pile, he brought it over to Tony who immediately started sorting through what he wanted and what he didn’t.

“I couldn’t find anything more potent,” Steve explained as Tony threw away a newer dress shirt in favor of an older, worn t-shirt, “my laundry wasn’t where it should have been.” 

A knowing smile, that Steve would come to associate with pure mischief, infected the omega’s face.

“Of course it wasn’t,” Tony said, sounding more like his usual self, “I had your pack members go to your room and take them when the first symptoms hit.”

Steve perked up. 

Even now, he still didn’t know what happened before the fateful moment when he spotted Tony splitting the doors, asking for him. It was only fair that the alpha knew the whole story so when he tore his pack a new one, he knew exactly why he was doing it. 

Keeping the possessive anger out of his voice, so as not to make Tony worry, he prodded while the omega kept busy.

“Want to tell me exactly what happened this afternoon?” Steve said, guttural enough for Tony to recognize it wasn’t a request.

The omega was too preoccupied to even notice, but was all too willing to obey his alpha regardless.

“When I woke up this morning with slick running out of me, I knew what was happening. You had sent me into heat by ignoring the bond. It was my bodies way of forcing you to grow a pair and fix the issue-”

Steve winced, he deserved that one. 

A bitterness began to accompany Tony’s words.

“I begged for you, but Bucky told me you were in the middle of a meeting. He promised me that as soon as you were out he’d get you for me, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t understand. All I knew was that I needed you, and you weren't there. I was going out of my mind. At that point your entire pack was there, trying to comfort me. I convinced them the best way to do that was to get your things so I could nest until you arrived. With me in heat, even your beta’s couldn’t resist, and they left to find what I needed. That’s when I escaped to find you.”

Steve knew if he didn’t keep himself under control he would do something rash like retrain Tony against the bed and hover over him like some deranged animal. Steve didn’t think Tony would mind it, but it wasn’t the time.

Flashes of Tony screaming for him, crying out for him as he stumbled his way down the halls, haunted him. Tony had been looking for his alpha to make the pain stop, and Steve hadn’t been there.

Steve hadn’t  _ been  _ there. 

He had been selfish, and afraid when he should have been able to put that all aside for the man in front of him. Tony could have been hurt or taken or…

A hand cupped Steve’s cheek.

“Come back to me,” Tony murmured, licking a line up the middle of Steve's neck, “I’m right here. You took care of me. You always take such good care of me, even when you were going about it the wrong way.”

Slowly, the haze subsided as Steve realized he was gripping Tony’s hips hard enough to bruise. The blankets and shirts had disappeared from his hands. 

Tony had finished his nest.

“Do you like it?” Tony asked, as if reading Steve’s mind. 

He tried to hide it, but there was no mistaking Tony’s uneasiness. Despite all that had been resolved between them that day, Tony was worried Steve wouldn’t like what he had made for him, for their coupling. 

The alpha didn’t think twice.

Keeping Tony close, Steve stepped out from behind the omega to survey the nest before him.

“May I?” he asked, reaching out to run a hand over the mass of comfort Tony had created. 

The omega frowned at first. He was protective of his creation, and didn’t care for his mate to mess it up despite his good intentions. That being said, Tony trusted Steve. Fighting down the refusal, Tony gave a hesitant nod of approval. 

The alpha wasn’t going to take it for granted. Carefully, Steve let his fingers run over his own t-shirts and blankets, noticing how the omega had picked the softest items for them.

An instinctual growl caught him by surprise as he grabbed Tony to him once again. The omega didn’t even have time to yelp as he was plopped in the middle of the nest with Steve following close behind. The omega didn’t have time to be upset when his alpha settled over him, warming him with his mass. A pleased purr rumbled through the omega as a pair of lips caressed his neck, breath hot and promising. Tony shivered.

“Perfect,” Steve mumbled against Tony’s skin. 

The omega’s head was already tipped back in a sign of submission, and the alpha had to use all of his impulse control not to snap his teeth against the gland and tear into him. A bond snapping into place.

“My perfect omega,” the alpha continued, knowing how much Tony needed this.

How much they both needed this.

“Your nest is beautiful, perfect for us, perfect for your heat. You did so well for me, making this nest, making us comfortable. You did so well for me.”

Tony bit his lip, hands coming up to hide his face, but the alpha wasn’t having it. Steve secured Tony’s hands to the bed, ignoring the needy whine that followed.

“I’m going to wreck you doll, don’t you worry about that, but not yet. Not yet,” Steve said.

Tony trusted Steve to know what he needed, rightfully so. The alpha slid off of the omega so he was no longer on top of him, but pulled the omega across the sheets so his back was pinned to Steve’s front. 

“Alpha,” Tony protested, but Steve was done letting the omega be bratty.

“Submit,” he growled in the omega’s ear, and Tony immediately went limp.

“Yes, Steve,” Tony promised, the trajectory of his eyes downward. 

“We’re not starting anything yet,” Steve said, “You’re not in full heat, and you need to rest before it hits.”

It was true, Steve ran a clinical touch along the beginnings of Tony’s hole. He was damp; it was only preheat. A wanton moan spilled from Tony’s mouth nonetheless.

“Don’t care, need you now please-”

The alpha’s hands traveled up the omega’s bare torso to land on his neck, putting only the lightest pressure so Tony could ground himself. It worked as he knew it would.

“What did I just say,” Steve said, knowing Tony needed to be taken down a notch.

“I’m not in full heat,” Tony restated, “It’s too early for us to start anything, we need to rest first.”

Steve pressed a kiss behind his ear.

“Good boy,” the alpha purred, and let the omega flip around so Steve could press an actual kiss to his lips. He kept it innocent despite how they both yearned for more. 

Tony settled for Steve splaying a possessive hand on his ass as a sort of promise.

“Go to sleep, doll,” Steve continued, blowing a gentle stream of air on Tony’s eyes to get them to flutter close. The omega giggled, a sound Steve had never heard fall from his lips before but found he was already addicted to. 

“Thank you, alpha,” Tony finally said, “thank you for protecting me, thank you for stopping Rumlow, thank you for not leaving.”

Steve’s heart clenched at the word’s, knowing Tony’s trust was not something to be taken for granted. Never again would he let himself abuse it.

“You never have to thank me, Tony.”

Steve let the omega drift off to sleep.

It was only when the alpha succumbed to his own exhaustion that a thought caught him unawares.

He had never told Tony, Rumlow’s name. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony’s heat started three and a half hours later.

Steve was dragged from slumber to another sight he’d never find himself getting sick of. 

Tony was sat atop of him, hand holding Steve’s dick as he attempted to sink back on it. 

Steve didn’t know when the omega had removed his underwear, or where he had thrown it to, and he didn’t really care. He was far too entranced with the creature writhing on top of him. 

The hand that wasn’t currently preoccupied fondling Steve’s dick was planted firmly on the alpha’s chest to steady himself. The omega’s legs straddled Steve’s torso, thighs already trembling from the effort.

Tony’s back arched sinfulled in his attempt to breach his entrance with Steve’s hardening length. His cocklet dripped precome onto Steve’s abs, and his ass dribbled slick into the v of the alpha’s hips.

A groan escaped Tony as heat took a stronger hold over him. The omega threw his head back in frustration as he couldn’t find the angle. Steve had to hold back a groan as the head of his cock slid against the omega’s greedy, wet hole. It's heat trying to suck him in. 

Steve tensed in the battle to hold back his instincts. They were screaming at him to take the omega and make him sing, but the show Tony was giving him was too good to end it so soon. 

Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away as Tony tried to liberate all that Steve’s body had to offer. The omega was heat sick. The only thing he was focused on was his own pleasure, and Steve found himself intoxicated. 

“Alpha,” Tony whined, frustrated, “I know you’re awake, stop laying there and  _ do  _ something.’ 

Unconsciously, Steve’s hands had traveled up to squeeze Tony’s shaking thighs, encouraging the omega to continue his futile effort.

“Oh now, it looks like you’re having a fine time on your own. It’s like you don’t even need me,” Steve teased, raising one of his hands to flick Tony’s nipple. 

A needy cry, louder than Steve would have expected so early, sent a melodic melody chiming in the alpha’s ears.

“Don’t be a jackass,” Tony ground out in retaliation.

He was still trying to sink himself down on Steve’s length. 

The alpha chuckled condescendingly as Tony tried to goad him into moving. 

Steve had grown thicker skin since their early days together. He was able to hold out longer, and now he was going to reap the benefits. 

The alpha sent a stinging slap to the omega’s ass with an open palm, a reminder for Tony on just who he was dealing with. 

The force of the slap jutted Tony further along the seat he had claimed on top of Steve. The omega’s cock spurted out an orgasm.

“Steve,” Tony breathed, in ecstasy.

The omega’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as his cock lay weakly, jerking in an effort to obtain the most amount of gratification with the least amount of stimulus. 

The alpha had no idea how he hadn’t flipped Tony right then and there, sliding home, bringing satisfaction to the both of them. 

“You know better than to take that tone with me,” Steve said, not giving Tony the satisfaction of working him through the orgasm so he was still left unsatisfied. 

But the orgasm had only made Tony sink further into the daze of heat, and it was going to take more than Steve’s words to get him to listen. Despite the release, Tony was still blindly grasping for Steve’s manhood.

The alpha gripped the omega’s hips and pulled him forward so he was stuck with no possible means of friction, especially with how all the fluids lining Steve’s stomach now smeared together.

“That’s not how you speak to me, doll,” Steve taunted dangerously.

Tony’s eyes fluttered open in shock and dismay as he no longer had anything to rut against. 

He was stuck bracing himself on his hands that lay on either side of Steve's head so he was hovering over him. The alpha watched Tony’s face contort as he tried to recall the events that led to this moment. 

Steve smirked when Tony came to the conclusion, and an internal battle raged within his omega. Part of Tony wanted to continue pushing Steve’s boundaries, as he loved to do, but his heat begged him to give in. Steve was happy with either option.

“I’m sorry, alpha,” Tony whispered, his eyes fluttered as his stomach clenched with need. 

Steve knew Tony wasn’t in pain yet, not so soon after release. He could push the omega a little further. 

“Look at me, and say it again,” Steve rumbled powerfully. 

Tony’s eyes jumped open. Dark embers bore directly into those of crystal. Steve watched as Tony’s gaze slipped, a sign of submission.

“I’m sorry, alpha,” Tony said, body going limp with the act as he put his body and trust literally into Steve’s hands. 

The alpha’s touch started to slide up the other man’s body, squeezing and caressing supple skin until Tony was quivering with need. The sensations that of a drug. 

“Better,” Steve said, and he pushed himself forward, licking a strip up the omega’s abdomen as a reward.

“Alpha!” Tony screamed, dropping down on his elbows. 

Grasping fingers immediately tangled in Steve’s hair, and their foreheads bumped against each other as hard breath intermingled. Tony tugged at golden strands, hard, but Steve didn’t issue a warning growl. 

He was breaking down Tony moment by moment, knowing it was what the omega needed him to do. Tony was relying on Steve to tear him apart and put him back together again.

“Beautiful, doll,” Steve assured, even as his scalp screamed. 

Tony picked his head up with a harsh breath. The alpha was surprised to find desperate tears peaking at the corners of Tony’s eyes. 

That was what he had been waiting for. The final breaking point. 

Steve slid his grip down the omega’s body to his ass. Pulling the omega’s cheeks apart, he prodded at the wet hole to see if Tony would be prepared for what he had in mind. The alpha’s finger was sucked in easily, with plenty of room for what it actually wanted.

Steve jostled Tony further up his chest so the omega felt his finger slip out.

“ _ Please _ !” Tony screamed, exposing his throat to Steve as if he thought the alpha had enough self control to resist, “alpha, I need it now. I can’t take it. I need you in me now. I want your knot, please. I need you, I need you, I need you-”

Steve’s eyes bled red.

The alpha flipped the two, so Tony was trapped between the mattress and the alpha that pressed him into it. Sparring no more time, Steve sheathed himself fully in Tony’s yearning hole.

The omega bit down into the bed, the only thing that muffled his screaming. Short, staccato thrusts reminded Tony exactly who was inside him as he was stretched to his limits. Steve skimmed Tony’s back, holding the omega’s hands above his head with one hand while the other wrapped around the man’s neck. 

Then he stilled. 

The omega didn’t like that one bit as he tried to push back into hardness inside of him. Steve let the tips of his canines run gently along the side of Tony’s neck in warning, and the omega went still.

“I know what you need,” Steve said, breath slithering into Tony’s ear as the omega was buried beneath the alpha, exactly where he wanted to be, “You don't get to tell me what you need, not with the show you put on today. You asked me to do what I’m supposed to do, doll. What I’m supposed to do is take care of you, and we both know it. You know what you want, but I know what you need.”

Steve pulled out and thrust in, deep and protruding and dizzying. The head of his cock just brushed up against the part of the omega that made Tony see stars.

“Say it.”

Tony pushed into the brand wrapped across his neck, a wanton moan rumbling through him. Though Steve had the omega at his mercy, they all knew who was actually in charge. Tony had gotten exactly what he wanted.

“You know what I need,” Tony said, “I don’t have to do anything.”

“Exactly,” Steve grunted, running the hand that was pinning the omega’s wrists down to the small of his back as he sat up for a better angle.

He didn’t give the omega anymore warning before he started pounding into him with vigor.

A silent scream fell from Tony’s lips as Steve took him apart with every thrust. At first the omega tried to lift his hips to help Steve keep the angle, but soon he didn’t have enough strength to do even that. 

Steve picked up where Tony left off. He enveloped Tony’s waistline with his forearm and lifted him up. Tony’s face smushed into the bed as he moaned and whined and whimpered into the sheets, the thread dampening from his breath.

“Yes, Steve,” Tony mumbled incoherently, “Yes, alpha, yes. You always know how to take care of me everytime. So much better then the toys I had to use, so good-”

As the omega rambled on. The alpha recalled, from beyond that of Tony, mate, and rut, he recalled that the omega had been forced to experience heat without a partner. Steve’s mouth soured, knowing the pain must have been excruciating. He was the first alpha to take care of Tony, and he was damn well going to be the last. 

Soon enough, Steve’s knot began to expand.

“Yes, please give me your knot. I’m close, so close,” Tony whimpered, more to himself than anything.

The alpha slid his hand into the omega’s hair and pulled so his back arched that much more. The alpha took in the spectacle before him. The man’s sunkissed skin, the speckle of freckles at the bottom of his spin, the way his ass bounced every time Steve’s hips met his own.

“Mine,” Steve promised, “You were only ever supposed to be mine, doll.”

Steve picked back up the pace knowing this was about to reach its climax.

“Yes,” Tony screamed, whether he was answering Steve or begging for release it was never clear, “Yes!”

As Steve felt the warmth suck him in one last time, and his knot locked inside past the rim of Tony’s pulsing hole, he whited out. Tony was just as gone as soon as the knot pressed into him. 

Steve moaned as elation coursed through his body. A strangled cry escaped Tony as he convulsed and spilled all over the sheet. This time Steve lended his hand for the omega to make shallow thrusts into as he emptied his sterile seed onto the sheets. 

“Beautiful, doll,” Steve said.

Tony went boneless.

“Beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome! Hope you enjoyed the ending filth!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this sorry if it was a mess, i have no clear updating schedule but it will get written I promise ive already brainstormed, in detail, every chapter 
> 
> Thx for reading comments and kudos are always cool<3


End file.
